Cybertrons Dawn
by kittycatcalamity
Summary: [Pre-G1] Eons ago an ancient and embittered race, known as the Quintessons, stumbled upon a new source of energy known as energon. Physically unable to mine the raw energon themselves, the Quintessons built drones to mine it for them. What they did not expect was treason from their own kind and rebellion from a newly formed race. Darker, OC-based, A-3.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

This story is how I have chosen to imagine how the transformers were created according to what I know of Cybertronian history. This fic will be set in the G1 universe, however I have always imagined to be more detailed than they were portrayed as in the cartoons, similarly to how they were portrayed as in the live-action movies. I intend on the story gradually getting darker as it is more appropriate to the setting. Mostly oc based as there are very few named characters from this point in Cybertronian history.

Click - 1 minute  
Breem - 8.3 minutes  
Groon - 1 hour  
Joor - 4 hours  
Rotation - 1 day  
Orn - 13 days  
Vorn - 83 years

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Transformers or the Quintessons. I own only my oc's and my imagination._

* * *

**Chapter One - Propositions**

A small group of four Quintesson scientists levitated awkwardly with their thin, whip-like tentacles knotting themselves nervously or for some, twitching in impatience as they waited. They were in the Citadel by the request of the Judges to report on the recent progress, or lack thereof, within the mining facilities located on the rogue planetoid that now orbited their home world.

"There has to be another way!" the smallest Quintesson hissed urgently to his companions. "I do not feel comfortable with such deception, if we were to be found out…"

"Your opinions are meaningless to us, Slovak!" came the angry replies of the two Quintessons opposite to him. They both shared similar qualities in their appearance, suggesting a brotherly kinship. "Our proposal is soundly based and will provide the desired results. They have no grounds on which to deny progress." One of the brothers stated logically.

"I must agree with Tiron, his reasoning has a valid point which they cannot ignore." The female scientist paused before smirking slightly, "Even if logic never was your strong point."

The other brother, slightly bulkier and darker skinned in comparison snorted, "Other than the fact that we plan to forcefully usurp the tyrants."

"I still don't see how the likes of you will be any different, much less better." Slovak retorted sharply.

The larger brother flared his levitation device and snarled in the smaller quints face, "You would do well to watch your glossa if I were you." He pulled back when a passing civilian started giving the group suspicious glances.

Alchana merely grinned, her steel blue eyes flashing dangerously as she watched her companions bicker. Because she was the only three-faced Quintesson out of her group, she outranked them all and add that on top of being female made them hesitant to include her in their conversation. They had every right to be cautious, her three faces knew only logic, anger, and ambition.

"Listen you fools! I don't necessarily like any of you, but our plans will only work if you pull yourselves together. That also means refraining from telling the public our entire agenda." She glared sharply at Bithon, whose voice had begun to rise as the argument progressed.

Tiron hurriedly pulled his brother away in an attempt to calm him before something or someone snapped. Bithon shook his tentacles off with a shrug, but proceeded to hold his glossa. Showing up before the judges in a foul temper was never wise, especially when you were planning to deceive them.

Alchana's face momentarily swapped to a brightly colored red and midnight blue accented persona, expressing her anger at the two scientists. Slovak had conveniently slunk into a corner, hoping to stay out of the others way. 'A wise decision', she noted subconsciously.

Just as she prepared to remind them of their positions a large brute-like Quintesson body guard motioned that they were to follow him into the auditorium. Alchana instantly returned to her cool ice colored default, logical self and took the lead while the other three quints trailed behind gratefully.

The auditorium was much larger than any of them expected, and although they made no footsteps every little rustle seemed to echo as they made their way across the long entrance way. The hall itself was richly adorned with regal colors and highly accented with gold causing Alchana's focus to wander in awe. The three judges floated on extravagant thrones laid out in a pyramid formation before a great pit which was said to have no bottom. Each of the five-faced Quintesson judges bore the five faces of death as their default; resulting in the terrible combination that earned their dictatorship its title.

The judges looked over the scientists scathingly before one of them spoke,

"Honored Alchana-Duani, head of the Robotics Artificial Intelligence Department of the Betois wing, second division of Yarxtan; make your report." Death stated; his voice was factual and emotionless even as he nearly spat out her title.

Alchana swallowed quickly and manoeuvred forward to distinguish herself what little she could, "As you know from previous reports we have had some difficulties in the mining operations on the rogue planetoid." She paused briefly before continuing, her voice steadying as she gained more confidence. Hesitation was not an option.

"The current drones in operation have been found insufficient in several ways when it comes to the finer details of the project. As an example I have taken the liberty of sending several datas worth of incident reports from the last orn and a half." Alchana looked up and smiled smugly as the judges began accessing the data on their personal view screens. She waited several moments before continuing in order for them to scan through what she had sent them.

"As you can see, the drones clearly lack the necessary, how shall I put it, know-how in order to properly mine this particularly volatile element. I will allow my colleague Slovak-Anur to elaborate further details on the more recent incidents."

Alchana manoeuvred backwards with a formal half bow and allowed him to take up his position.

"The latest incidents have been mostly minor, with the exception of what happened in sector F-13 beta." He was forced to halt his presentation when the judges accessed the information given them. Their outrage was understandable. The accident had been quite costly as they had lost several drones and the cavern had collapsed in a large explosion. It did not help that that particular mine shaft contained the largest deposit of the raw crystal they had yet seen.  
"As you can see in the reports the cave in was caused because the drones failed to sense the highly concentrated pocket of methane plasma. In part, this was the fault of the programmer in question," Slovak looked up and quickly went on after seeing the hard looks the judges gave him. As if it were their fault, the drones in question were manufactured in Klavion. "But, I believe that if we could create a self aware drone that it would be able to successfully sense danger and react as necessary to prevent a similar incident."

"You dare to presume that we allow the creation of a sentient drone!" A maroon and scarlet adorned Judge cried out in outrage and several of the other judges murmured angrily amongst themselves.

Alchana stepped forward quickly sensing the degrading situation. "Please, your Excellencies hear me out fully before you misunderstand our intentions!" She very nearly shouted at them to get their attention.  
"We do not propose the creation of a sentient being." She said very quickly, her mind rapidly trying to think of how to phrase what she was going to say next. Whatever she said next would have to be very carefully worded.

"Explain." The green and golden gilded Judge known as Malice interrupted her thoughts, but she noticed he seemed curious. Alchana felt that this was a good sign, as she could manipulate curiosity far better than animosity.

"What I would like to point out is that these 'self aware' drones as you have deemed them will not fully live up to the definition of the word." Alchana continued and ignored the doubtful looks the judges gave her. "The drones would have no thoughts, no individuality, no will of their own; they would still be nothing more than mere automatons."

The judges considered this and began debating amongst themselves in whispered tones. Alchana decided that this would be a good opportunity to turn back to her colleagues for a moment.

"This was not a good idea, Alchana! We should have just reprogrammed the d-drones and be done with it." Slovak's tone was nearing a whine and he cautiously lowered his voice.

"Impossible. Surely even you must realize that." Alchana said flatly, not wanting the judges to overhear any possible implications. Of course the fact that she had already reclaimed the frames of several non-functional drones in preparation was very different then outright creating sentience. If they had the Judges' permission then they had less vulnerability should there be any accidents.

"Be silent, both of you." Tiron said darkly and Slovak withered slightly under his gaze while Alchana fumed. Tiron ignored them and refocused on the judges' quiet argument. He cocked his head slightly and Alchana gave him a glare that said 'you better tell me what you're thinking or else.'

"Patience Duani, all in due time..." He broke off as he listened more carefully. He frowned and refocused on the others. "They have reached their decision, but it would seem they are understandably wary of your proposal." Tiron watched Alchana carefully, gauging her face before continuing. "I suggest you do something to ease their judgment."

Alchana remained silent, she knew she should do something, but her skills did not lay in flattery. He of all people should know that, she glanced over at Bithon and motioned him closer with a small flick of her tentacles. He nodded, they had rehearsed this possibility.

"We have reached a verdict." Death spoke for all of the Judges.

"You will be allowed this proposal of yours and we will require a progress report every 3 rotations." The maroon Quintesson judge said with an edge of scorn in his voice.

Bithon levitated himself forward slightly and dipped his head, "We thank you for your most gracious acceptance, your Excellencies. Rest assured that we shall do everything to the best of our abilities to suit the purpose of the Quintesson Empire. You will not be disappointed!" He dipped his head again and retreated.

"Dismissed." Death said impassively and their bulky escort ushered the scientists out of the chamber. Alchana knew she would have to watch where to put her tentacles. Nothing could be hidden from Death, even if he chose to remain silent.

* * *

**A.N**

This is my very first fan fic so please review kindly, I will freely accept constructive criticism. Please point out any typos or formatting errors and let me know what you think. Rate and review, I will update in approximately a week. The chapters will get longer I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

Here is another chapter, on time as promised! Read and Review, it makes me a happy little fangirl. :)

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Transformers or the Quintessons. I own only my oc's and my imagination._

* * *

**Chapter Two - Frustrations**

It had been nearly an orn since the inquiry with the judges. Progress had been slow and Alchana was frustrated beyond her limits. The other three scientists had quickly learned to be silent and continue their work for fear of her wrath. The truth was that they were just as frustrated as she was, but they could not voice their opinions without volunteering to be Alchana's verbal whipping post. Everyone was tense and the laboratory seethed with a vicious silence.

Alchana had chosen to seclude herself for the most part into a far corner of the lab where she could study her reports and logs more privately. There were various schematics scattered around her consol; the view screen had several logs and code bases open on the holo-interface.

_'Nothing makes sense!' _Alchana thought angrily, her temper barely kept in check.

She had tried everything she could think of and still nothing worked. The drones simply could not handle the strain of the new self awareness programming. She had personally gutted two disabled drones and rebuilt them piece by piece according to her exact specifications, yet they refused to even activate. Slovak had tried two different core program rewrites and still nothing. As far as she was concerned the P'Thian brothers had been useless so far, caring only for the aesthetic appearances of the 'new and improved' drones, or so they had labelled them; not that they had any talent in the matter. Nothing could ever be easy for her, something, _something,_ always had to go wrong. She should have learned to expect that by now.

'They must do it to spite me.' Alchana mumbled vaguely, referring to the drones as if they were somehow already sentient and were purposely refusing to respond. She turned around and glared at the two silver figures of the rebuilt drones. They stared back at her coldly, lifelessly. She groaned and rubbed her eyes fiercely with her tentacles.

_'I must need a break'_ Alchana thought listlessly, she hadn't left the lab for more than a breem at a time in the last four rotations. She glared carefully at each of them as she left the lab, a silent warning that they were not to stop working in her absence. She frowned slightly, there wasn't much for them to do really; they had hit rock bottom progress-wise.

Alchana punched a button on the lift and absentmindedly waited for it to stop; she had decided to go to the courtyard stationed at the top of the science building. Although she would never admit it, she had always found the view from up here to be exhilarating. The large Quintessian sun flared brightly over the peaks of the province's tallest towers, casting elongated purple shadows as the rotation was ending. The sparse atmosphere allowed the stars to shine softly in contrast to the blazing scarlet sun.

Alchana almost allowed herself a small smile and released a tense breath of air as she slowed relaxed her shoulders for the first time in many a joor. _'One day, this will all be yours.' _

Alchana suddenly whipped her head around at the sound of the lift returning and glared as Tiron levitated himself forward.

"Relax Alchana," Tiron took the risk of sounding smug at her surprise.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"What makes you think I want anything?" he asked amiably with a light smirk on his face. "Did you consider that perhaps, I am here for presumably the same reason you are?" He gestured vaguely at the view behind her.

Alchana snorted, "In case you hadn't noticed you're a few clicks too late. The display is already finished."

Tiron chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, you have me at that."

"I'm not in the mood for your nonsense, Tiron." Alchana's voice hadn't lost its edge, but she knew she sounded tired and she hated herself for it. "So I ask again, _what do you want?_"

"Really Alchana, be reasonable..." he continued his attempts of being at ease without much success.

"No matter what I do I cannot succeed!" She began to pace on the rooftop, her levitation boosters flaring angrily. "I am surrounded by incompetent idiots who can't tell the difference between slag and coolant! Not to mention the fact that all my plans are for nothing since we can't even activate a single drone!" Her face changed she yelled at him, all the pent up frustration pouring out of her. She was distraught with emotion and the combined lack of sleep and progress.

Tiron winced visibly at the insult but remained silent; he hoped she would be able to release her frustration, and then perhaps she would feel less inclined to terrify the scientists at her disposal. He hoped. Alchana was a hard femme to predict at the best of times and he'd been around her far longer than any other quint he'd met, scientist or otherwise. While he wouldn't classify himself as her friend, he was the closest thing she had.

"…'re useless. Are you even paying attention to me!?" Alchana paused in her ranting and breathed deeply, waiting for him to answer.

"Have you finished yet?" Tiron asked after mentally noting that her scarlet hued face remained in dominance.

Alchana sputtered slightly, "W-what!?" That clearly was not the response she had expected.

Tiron sighed, "Are you capable of carrying on a conversation like the respectable Quintesson scientist that you are and I know you to be?" he waited with baited breath, Tiron knew he was pushing her and he would most likely regret it, but she needed someone to give her a push and that task ultimately fell to him.

For a moment Alchana looked ready to attack him right on the spot and she very nearly gave in to the temptation. She remained unmoving, her motives conflicting as she glowered in his direction.

_'How dare he!'_ Anger was flooding her thoughts and she found it hard to think clearly, but somewhere, deep inside a part of her knew she needed this. Mostly all she felt was her rage and frustration knotting her tentacles. It took a great deal of conscious effort to default back to her logical persona and Alchana knew then just how exhausted she really was. She looked up and found Tiron still looking toward here; his face showed that he was slightly fearful of her and she smiled with internal satisfaction. But his expression also held something she couldn't quite understand or label; he was concerned, almost confused looking.

_'How odd.' _Alchana brushed the thought aside and pulled herself together. All this had happed over the period of a few clicks.

"I believe I am going to go to my quarters." She stated simply and levitated to the lift, "Send me all the data concerning the project to my personal consol." And then she was gone.

Tiron spent another few clicks staring out over the balcony before also entering the lift.

* * *

Immediately upon entering her quarters Alchana felt more relaxed then she had in last two rotations. By no means was she at ease, despite her surroundings. At times she felt like the lab, as dreary as it was, was by far more familiar than her own quarters. She looked around briefly and swiped her tentacles across an empty counter and scowled disgustedly at the dust that gathered on the tips of her tentacles. Her quarters were rather sparsely decorated, a counter in one corner, her personal console in another. A small room was partitioned off for a more private area where she could sleep. In her opinion the necessities was all the more she needed.

'I spend far too much time in that scrap heap of a lab.' She grumbled resignedly before sitting down at her desk and bringing up the interface. One of the advantages of being head scientist was that you always got the best technology. Alchana smiled as the screen beeped quietly, alerting her that Tiron had already sent the files to her console. Her expression clouded slightly when she thought of him, and she brushed the feeling off quickly.

The next few joors were fairly uneventful; Alchana had to admit that working in her quarters was a lot more productive as she didn't have to deal with all the malfunctions who called themselves scientists. Alchana's mood remained somewhat pessimistic, however, as she went through the multiple failed activation logs and various reports. Here and there Alchana would rewrite a faulty line of code, but she could find nothing seriously out of place that would explain why the drones' activation sequence failed. It was exceedingly frustrating and soon Alchana was just as worse off as she had been in the lab.

Alchana got up and began randomly roaming through her quarters, internally fuming at the constant failures of her colleagues.

Another bleep sounded from her console and Alchana whipped her head up in annoyance at being disturbed. _'What is it now!' _she thought sourly before manoeuvring back to her desk and activating the view screen. There was a small note from a private user; this didn't bother Alchana in the slightest as she could hack the system within a few clicks if she had a mind to discover who the user was.

The note stated simply "Look beyond the programming."

Alchana growled softly, the audacity of some squids never ceased to amaze her. There was nothing beyond the programming except an empty shell; programming was the very essence of every drone.  
_'Not as if they had any real individual _essence _anyways...' _Alchana pondered thoughtfully and turned back to her console to bring up the activation logs again. They were the same; the drones could not sustain an activation sequence. It was almost like the programming was rejecting the drones' hardware.

_'Look beyond the programming.' _ The sentence echoed through Alchana's head and she found herself grimacing at the notion that she had over-looked something and this simple phrase had pointed out her error. The programming relied on the hardware, the physical aspects of the drone, in order to function properly. Since she had already picked over every inch of the new awareness codes and had found nothing wrong; logically, that meant the fault was in the hardware and circuitry. Logically it meant she had made an oversight.

Alchana off lined her terminal and exited her quarters quickly. It was nearing the end of the rotation so she knew that the lab would most likely be empty, allowing her room to work at her own pace. When she got there she found it devoid of life, a lone panel flickered dimly where it had been left on. Alchana quickly brightened her work station and picked up several tools from underneath a stack of schematics, then allowed herself a small grin as she began to dismantle the drone nearest to her. While she was the head of the AI department it was by no means her only skill, she could easily disassemble a drone and put it back together in a breem with her eyes closed. Finding the proper parts to upgrade the drones systems would be a bit harder; she would most likely have to make a special request to the factory complex.

* * *

When Tiron entered the lab and found the door unlocked and the terminals active early on into the next rotation he instantly resolved to give his brother Bithon a lesson on how to properly lock up the lab when he left for the night. Sometimes his brother seemed to be nothing more than a drone himself, despite the fact Tiron knew him to be a capable, if not an arrogant, scientist.

His surprise at finding a dozing Alchana-Duani, however, was to be expected as he let out a startled gasp when he saw her slumped against a counter, levitation device still active and flickering weakly. Although in retrospect, he thought, it wasn't entirely unsuspected. He did after all send her that little snippet last rotation; it wasn't entirely impossible that he had somehow triggered an epiphany. Not that he could afford to take any credit as it would have been entirely the result of Duani's genius, he thought briefly if not bitterly. It was not the first time he had nudged her into the right direction, but he respected her greatly and there was no reason for her to know.

Tiron cautiously manoeuvred his thrusters around her form in order to better observe what she had been working on. His gaze landed on the large form of a third drone. Alchana must not have seen it fit to continue working on the other two previously rebuilt drones, he realized. It was logical he supposed, to restart from scratch rather than fight with rebuilding previously rebuilt drones. This new drones' visage structure was slightly different from what he and Bithon had designed, it made the drone seem more… personified. For now the drone was stripped of its outer amour which limited what he could tell of its aesthetic nature from its basic structure; however he suspected that similar redesigns would be most likely.

Alchana's form suddenly shifted slightly and he retreated swiftly to the lab's entryway where he could re-enter the laboratory when she was fully awake. It was best for him to be out of her way in case she woke up temperamental.

* * *

**A.N**

Some of you may have noticed the slight Alchana/Tiron pairing. I just want to let you know that I do not plan on them having a relationship past mutual respect and possibly companionship, if not disagreement. Don't you love my Quintesson nickname, 'quints'? Read and Review and be sure to notify me if there are any major mistakes. I love to know what you are thinking! Until next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**

I hope my writing skills are worthy of this plot, I feel as if I am missing a certain depth to my writing. Reviews are loved!

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Transformers or the Quintessons. I own only my oc's and my imagination._

* * *

**Chapter Three - Advances**

The first thing Alchana felt as she gradually woke up was the unpleasant feeling of nothing tingling in her tentacles. Without moving she tried to recall where she had left off in her work before exhaustion overcame her forcefully. Alchana groaned irritably and she twitched her tentacles roughly to stimulate the return of feeling.

It did not take long for her to regain sensation as her mind picked up seamlessly from where it had left off the previous rotation. She had completed most all the necessary hardware replacements with the exceptions of a select few components that she did not have immediate access to at the time. She had also taken the time to properly design a new visage in order to differentiate it from the other drones; it was also a small step to spite the P'Thian brothers. Alchana looked over the new drone scathingly eyeing over every detail to be sure there were no mistakes made in her exhausted state, not that she expected to find any.

Tiron chose that moment to levitate into the lab. Alchana sighed as the tension that had eased between her shoulders snapped firmly back into place as soon as she realized she was not alone.

"You may enter." She stated with a slight breath of annoyance.

"I see you have accomplished much by endearing through the late joors of the night cycle." He observed, pointedly not acknowledging the fact that he didn't need her permission to enter the lab.

"Surely by now you realize that I am not one to be slack when there is work to be done." Alchana sneered.

"Of course not." Tiron had moved closer in order to finish his inspection of her drone, "You're presence here is proof of that." He added in reference to having found her passed out in the lab.

Alchana's snarled softly and her gaze landed harshly on Tiron. He meant no disrespect, she was sure of that, but sometimes it was good to remind him of his place. He seemed to realize this and when he spoke next it was in a much more subdued tone.

"I'd noticed that you redesigned its face." he stated with a hint of curiosity.

Alchana smirked slightly, "I found your design to be distasteful. A most unsuitable aspect for something you plan on spending _vorns _working with."

Tiron nodded and continued his inspection, "That is understandable." He reached inside the drone's frame with a tentacle and absently adjusted a few wires to his liking, "There are several major components that have yet to be installed." He hesitated, "You do realize that we will have to obtain a more powerful energy source in order to sustain these hardware upgrades."

Alchana's eyes widened fractionally in surprise before she regained control of herself, "So you noticed did you?" To be honest she hadn't thought that far, not because she wouldn't have realized it eventually but because she had been more focused on other aspects at the time. It was an obvious fact that the upgrades would need a more powerful energy source.

She could sense Tiron tensing up, almost bracing himself and she felt a slight pang in her chest. She was aware, _almost_ painfully aware, that she had often used fear tactics on the lesser scientists and technicians in order to gain better results, but for the most part she had treated Tiron and the other higher ups, her colleagues, with some decency. She had even learned to respect them somewhat. While she enjoyed feeling their fear, she saw Tiron as her not-quite-equal, his fear was not as important to her; though, that did not mean it was unfounded.

Alchana sighed heavily and then realized that Slovak had arrived with several other lesser scientists. They were staring at them, as if unsure what to make of the situation. She straightened her shoulders and composed herself; she had a lot of work to do today and important decisions to make. They were making progress at last.

* * *

Tiron shuffled his tentacles slightly under Alchana's gaze and noticed a slight widening of her eyes.

'_She hadn't thought that far._' he realized. He was quite surprised, normally Alchana would already have planned way ahead for things that the other scientists had yet to acknowledge. Tiron could see it in her eyes even as she blithely commented on his statement. It just wasn't like her. Something was different about the way she was acting and while most quints would tack it up to being over stressed and over- worked, he knew Alchana better than that. Or, at least, he thought he did. Yet, knowing that something was different and putting a label on that change were two very different things.

"Sir, excuse me for interrupting, sir." Tiron looked around, coming out of his thoughtful daze. There was a younger single faced Quintesson trying to get his attention. He was obviously very new to the lab and was somewhat skittish when he looked at him.

"Yes?" He asked cautiously, normally the newbie technicians didn't bother their higher ups.

"Professor Duani requested that I go to the factory complex to pick up some components for the prototype drone." The young technician faltered and looked downward, his tentacles wringing themselves anxiously.

"Go on." Tiron encouraged him with a slight edge of annoyance.

"Well, you see sir..." he paused again before resuming eye contact, almost belligerently one might say. It was obvious to Tiron that this young one had his pride. "I don't know _exactly_ where to go, or how to accomplish my task."

Tiron looked back down at the young quint, now giving him his full attention. It took a lot in his opinion to ask for help from a higher up. He had known several other, unnamed colleagues of his who stood around until someone else did the job.

Tiron sighed; he had nothing better to do at the moment. _'Why not?'_ he figured.

"You had best come with me..." He stopped, realizing he had no idea who this technician was.

"Hemir," he supplied, dipping his head respectfully, "Hemir-Attra of Betois, junior Technician. I was transferred to Yaos just over three rotations ago."

Tiron nodded thoughtfully and gestured for him to follow. The factory complex while, for the most part was easy to find, it was not an easy place to navigate; especially when you didn't know what to look for.

Several breems later Hemir stood beside him looking around in awe, of what he could not tell. The building itself was immense, colossal spires spewed exhaust while the noise of machinery drummed loudly in the background making you want to get as far away as possible. How the engineers and technicians here managed to function with such a distraction was anyone's guess. The doubt in Tiron's mind only escalated upon entering the complex with his young charge.

Several workers were scurrying to and fro carrying various and sundry papers or schematics while others were arguing over how something or other should be designed. The chaos sustained within the factory was astounding, Tiron honestly believed he would be driven out of his mind if forced to work in this environment. Yet, somehow, they managed to maintain the famed recognition of being the top producing factory complex in the Citadel.

"There's plenty of time to admire the view later, you have a task to perform." Tiron abruptly stated, distracting the younger technician from his site seeing.

"Yes Sir!" he said and nodded eagerly. Tiron was slightly confused by this display of emotion, what reason was there for excitement? He had never known anyone, save Alchana, who found such joviality in a simple job.

Shaking his head and resigning himself to the things he would never fully understand, Tiron began to weave his way through the complex to the station where the order would be carried out the quickest. He had been here too long already and his head throbbed with painful reminders.

"The pathways leading through the building are very... misleading. It would be best if you pay attention if you are required to navigate them alone." Tiron warned and complained at the same time. He couldn't count the number of times Bithon had gotten lost and had needed someone, namely him, to guide him out of the maze-like complex.

"Should I compose a holo-map for future reference?" Hemir asked as he began setting up a program on his data pad.

"That would be wise." Tiron intoned, slightly impressed. Perhaps this young quint would be worthy of further interest. He would have to discuss it with Alchana... or perhaps not. He knew that she would not be pleased at the inclusion of another into her personal agenda. He pondered this quickly, he did not even know enough about this youngling to tell how he would view their plans. Tiron knew that many of the general population found the occupational tyranny of the Judges to be distasteful, but for all he knew Hemir could be one of the faithful.

Maybe he could find a way to mentor him, without involving him in personal affairs. Tiron was so deep in thought that he hardly acknowledged when they arrived in front of the doorway of the Overseers office.

'_Perhaps I am getting ahead of myself._' Tiron thought as he noticed the highly expectant look he was receiving from Hemir, too expectant.

"I hope you realize I will not be doing your task for you."

"Oh... Of course not Sir." the youngling looked slightly downcast but quickly straightened himself before adding respectfully, "I thank you for your assistance in accompanying me here."

Tiron gave a barely perceptible nod of acknowledgement, "I will wait here as I have business of my own to attend to once you are finished."

Hemir did not reply, but instead faced the doorway and passed a stiff tentacle over the entry sensor. The doors opened with a _swoosh_ and closed quickly behind him. Tiron sighed exasperatedly and shook his head for the second time that rotation. He hoped the Overseer wouldn't be too hard on him, he wasn't known for his enthusiasm when it came to specialized orders.

Just then a ping came from the communications relays built into his personal data pad. It was a much newer model than that of Hemir's, capable of many useful and equally un-useful things. He opened the program immediately when it notified him of who was contacting him.

'_Tiron here Alchana.'_

_'Good. I need you to consult with Overseer Vaix about the problems you mentioned earlier concerning the power deficiencies with the prototypes new overhauled hardware.'_

_'So we're actually calling them prototypes now are we?' _Tiron tapped out, purposely jabbing at her through the text-based relay. _'The next thing we'll be doing is naming them and asking them what color paint they want!' _he sent back sarcastically.

_'What does how we label them as have to do with anything!?'_ She responded quickly and he imagined she was furiously glowering at the console she was at. _'Just get a few samples from him will you? I need to deal with Slovak. Alchana out.'_

Tiron chuckled, the relay communications were enjoyable. He always could manage to tease her safely without having to be in her presence. Bithon always scolded him, saying that such things were childish, but coming from him that was more of a compliment. Concern for whatever punishment Alchana had in store for Slovak was nonexistent, brief amusement in its place. He probably had just been used as an excuse by Alchana to cut the conversation short.

He had already planned on talking to the overseer in any case since he had already navigated the complex while escorting Hemir. There was little point in putting it off; a couple of joors were unlikely to change vorns of accumulated gruffness.

Tiron sighed and leaned against the wall opposite the Overseer's office wondering vaguely how long it would take Hemir. He estimated that it would either take a relatively short period of time or that he would be waiting for at least half a joor. There was a fifty-fifty chance either way, depending on how Overseer Vaix viewed the youngling.

Just for the fun of it, Tiron waged a bet against himself. If it took less than two breems, then he would confront the possibility of mentoring the young technician; if it took more than a groon then he would simply forget the idea had ever crossed his mind.

A few clicks later the doorway slide open to reveal a very smug looking Hemir. Tiron raised a questioning eyebrow, he had not been expecting him to look so pleased with himself after dealing with the overseer.

"I have successfully made the request for the parts that the Honourable Alchana required." Hemir stated proudly.

"Very well. Return to the lab and report to Alchana, I will follow shortly." Tiron paused before praising the youngling briefly; "You have performed admirably, Hemir-Attra." He fought to prevent himself from chuckling at the beaming grin Hemir gave him. "Dismissed."

The young technician dipped his head respectfully before levitating down the hall. _'If only we all had such innocent devotion to life.'_ Tiron thought mournfully. Things hadn't always been so dark in the Citadel, he reminisced regretfully. There used to be a time where science was his joy in life, but that was before the Judges came into power. Now he had involved himself in things that drained away such free emotions, living in the shadows of deception and fear of discovery. But that is what he was fighting against wasn't it? Tiron sighed and entered the overseer's office. He had a task to perform.

* * *

**A.N**

Just so that you know, the communications relay is not the same as a com link. I would consider it more like texting or similar. Proper comm. links between cybertronians will be introduced far later in the story.

Thank you all for reading, reviews make me type faster and constructive criticism is dearly loved. Any spelling or grammatical errors are my sisters fault, she helps me proof read. Next chapter will come next week!


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.**

Well, this chapter begged to be posted early, so here it is! Also I pasted my interpretation of cybertronian time in my profile if anyone is curious.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Transformers or the Quintessons. I own only my oc's and my imagination._

* * *

**Chapter Four - Discoveries**

"These pathetic samples are insufficient to sustain even the shortest of activation sequences!" Alchana shouted furiously, tossing the small chunk of crystal onto the console nearest to her where it landed with a soft _thump_ on a stack of numerous schematics.

All of the main scientists from Yaos had been gathered together to witness the first test run of the newest prototype, newly designated A-003. The test run was also staged to allow for a meeting between the leaders of the Quintesson reformation; their followers were growing with every passing rotation and Alchana felt that a meeting was in order. If they did not exercise the utmost care with the new recruits... Alchana restrained herself from shuddering at the idea; the Judges were anything but just. Even she, as bold and cunning as she was, could not suppress the slight feeling of fear.

The others eyed her warily; they all were here officially under the pretense of science, but all of them were thinking the same thing she was. _What happens next? Will we be discovered? _The air seemed to crackle with the tenseness, but no one seemed intent on breaking the silence.

Alchana huffed angrily; glaring at the spiteful crystal as it brightly reflected the harsh lighting in the lab with a bluish hue. It would almost be pretty, if only it was larger. Tiron had given her a pitiful explanation telling her that they had not yet discovered an efficient way of processing the raw energy.

"This is all the available material they had to give." Tiron spoke out into the silence.

"That does not change the fact that the prototype needs more than this for us to even begin to be able to run preliminary systems checks." Alchana retorted sharply.

Tiron chose at that time to remain silent once more, she was obviously still sore from his teasing the previous rotation. The silence returned in full force, with the occasional shifting of tentacles.

"Well," Bithon started daringly, "This conversation is getting us nowhere." No one said anything and he continued, now the center of attention. "What I would like to point out is that this new energy source is still quite new, not to mention somewhat rare." he scoffed slightly, "Does no one else see the irony in this situation? Here we are trying to perfect a drone that will efficiently mine the very resources that we are now proposing to fuel it with."

Some of the scientists shuffled awkwardly while Alchana glared daggers at everything that moved. Perhaps in retrospect she could have laughed at her predicament, but for now all she felt was the weight of failure crashing down on her head. '_Nothing can ever be so simple.'_

"Perhaps we could rewire the previous prototypes to allow for testing without activating the upgraded A-003." an unfamiliar Quintesson suggested slowly.

Alchana jerked her head up sharply at the suggestion. It wasn't a half bad idea; it could possibly give them enough info to determine whether or not the crystal was a suitable or even a compatible energy source. Unfortunately, it would also mean extra work. Alchana found herself becoming increasingly agitated with the lack of good, solid, _acknowledgeable _progress.

"Fine. Bithon, Kaliv, and Geth, I want you to do the rewiring and I want it done by the fourth joor." Alchana ordered and the group began to disassemble. She hovered around for a few clicks to make sure they were working properly before returning to the lab's main computer console. She was just about to begin some personal research when she realized someone was behind her.

"And what do you plan on doing in the meantime?" Tiron asked softly as to not draw attention to his conversation.

"What I do in my free time is none of your business." She snapped irritably.

"Indulge my curiosity, Alchana."

"If you must know, I was about to attempt some additional research concerning the origin of the planetoid from whence this crystal came."

Tiron hovered quietly for a moment, apparently deep in thought, "Is not that information considered classified?"

"Only for those without proper clearance." Alchana stated quickly, much too quickly for comfort. She mentally berated herself for her blunder. Of course she would have to be having this particular conversation with possibly the only other scientist with enough intelligence to realize her error.

Tiron's eye ridge twitched vaguely, but he gave no sign of outwardly acknowledging her true intentions.

"I see. I shall leave you to it then." After this brief dismissal he left quickly to go do whatever he had to do. Alchana only remembered later that she hadn't actually given him a formal task.

Flicking her tentacles slightly, as if she could dispel her distracting thoughts with the motion, Alchana flexed her shoulders and began to focus on sifting through the databases until she came to the files she needed. What she was doing now was not without considerable risk, if she was found hacking some of the most tightly secured files in the Citadel then she would be damned to the pit for sure. Or worse at least in her opinion, being stripped of her name and title. Without her cause, without her sciences and research she was nothing; just an empty shell without a purpose. _Drones_ at least retained a purpose.

She flicked her tentacles again, this time more agitatedly. Why was it that she could not push away these distractions, these _fears_? She had been working towards this for vorns and now that she had finally achieved a position that held power she couldn't start doubting herself.

'Ah, here we are.' Alchana mumbled to herself happily as she typed a sequence into the console. She had successfully hacked into the database containing the files she needed. There were datas after datas worth of reports and theories on the planetoid. After a quick scan through the directory she opened a file labelled 'Initial Overviews' and started with the oldest ones from a vorn or two ago.

_[Timestamp: 3605; second rotation, 14th orn]_

_/Log entry #1 concerning rogue planetoid/_

_-Entry made by Honourable Overseer Menth-Thial of the Celestial Observations in Klavion-_

It has been brought to my attention by top astronomers that a small rogue planet has been sighted in space sector Gamma 3. The planet is unlike anything we have ever seen before and I have made an inquiry to the Chief Director concerning its discovery. Permission has not yet been granted to study its composition. My scientists have been put on visual duty to track its every movement and to observe what we can from a distance. Our sensors will provide more information once a probe is deployed.

_[Timestamp: 1247; fifth rotation, 14th orn]_

_/Log entry #2 concerning rogue planetoid/_

_-Entry made by Honourable Overseer Menth-Thial of the Celestial Observations in Klavion-_

I attended a meeting early this rotation to discuss the situation concerning the rogue planet with the Chief Director himself. It is a great honour to speak with the highest ranking Quintesson within the Citadel, respectfully excluding the Judges.

_-/Additional log/-_

The meeting was less pleasant than I was intending. I have, however gained limited permission to continue studies on an unknown element found on the planetoid.

_[Timestamp: 2903; 13th rotation, 14th orn]_

_/Log entry #5 concerning rogue planetoid/_

_-Entry made by Honourable Overseer Menth-Thial of the Celestial Observations in Klavion-_

My curiosity has been peaked greatly by the announcement that the Judges themselves have requested my presence. It has been told me that they plan on using a gravitational field to lure the smaller planet into a moon- like orbit around Quintessa. This will greatly increase the rate of study on the unknown elements and composition of the planet.

_[[End of logs]]_

Alchana frowned slightly at her console and checked again to make sure there were no more logs. It seemed odd that the entries would stop so abruptly. It was especially suspicious when she could find no more information about this Menth-Thial person. It was as if he never existed.

Her frown deepened and Alchana went on to read the next set of files.

_[Timestamp: 4307; 13th rotation, 14th orn]_

_/Chief Director of Security Krahulik's Log; Entry #7/_

Unnamed suspect has been eliminated. Celestial Observations in Klavion will no longer be involved with studies concerning the planetoid. Precautions have been taken to preserve secrecy concerning the major discovery within said planetoid. Further incidents are unexpected.

_[[End of log]]_

Alchana found herself intrigued by this rather succinct log entry. She was definitely onto something big. Speed and delicacy were of the essence now; if someone caught onto her lurking around the system, sifting through files that were obviously never meant to be read... Someone else had already faced the dire results of curiosity and Alchana would be slagged if she was next.

As she continued sifting through the data bases she became increasingly agitated. Anything useful had already been efficiently combed through other than the seemingly random tidbits of information she had already found. Alchana exhaled deeply in an attempt to calm herself. She straightened her shoulders while keeping her icy eyes strained on the holo-screen, searching for something, _anything_ that might catch her attention.

Alchana continued scanning the system for the next click or so without success, she could feel her ire towards the Judges rising. Then she noticed an inconsistency in the file names. '_Very curious_.' She thought.

"Tiron, come take a look at this." She called the obviously bored Quintesson over. She needed a second opinion, whether or not she would heed it was another matter entirely. "Tell me, what do you make of this?"

Tiron hovered closer and leaned towards the holo-screen, meticulously scanning over her findings. She could sense the change in his demeanor as he continued reading, not a good sign if he had come to the same conclusion she had. "It would seem like someone has wiped the database." He stated with an edge to his normally collected voice.

"That is what I thought as well," Alchana started to back out of the database, erasing any evidence she was there as she went. "But then, how do you explain the information I did find?" she said with heavy emphasis on the word _did._ She then brought up a saved copy of the personal logs she had found and allowed Tiron to read through them as well.

"There is only one way to explain this, Alchana. And I am certain you won't like it." He growled slightly, showing his own personal dislike of the matter.

"We are being baited..." Alchana paused, her brow furrowing in frustration.

Tiron finished her sentence gloomily, "And we have no idea who it is or what they know of us." He sighed heavily, attracting the attention of a few other scientists.

"We can't let the others know of this development... For now at least." There would be panic if everyone knew that they were being watched. People would desert the cause and the Judges would have won. No, this was a scare tactic of some sort and Alchana would not allow herself to be so easily intimidated. Besides, whoever it was that was keeping tabs on them had made a fatal mistake. He had both leaked out valuable information, as small as it was, and he had alerted Alchana of his presence. Now she knew very well that that could be part of the plan, but for some reason she felt it wasn't She hoped.

"I will try to throw off whoever is baiting us by writing a false entry in my personal log. They will be sure to find it if they are the least bit competent." Alchana told Tiron quietly. He nodded his understanding and Alchana felt relieved that she had at least one person she could work with and not have to explain everything.

"Do not forget the possibility of an infiltrator." He warned slowly, lowering his voice to match hers. Alchana snorted in amusement, Tiron always had a habit of 'reminding' her of the obvious. "Leave me and check on the others' progress. Nothing happened here." Tiron smirked and went to the other side of the lab where the other scientists were finishing up the rewiring.

As soon as he was gone Alchana pulled up her personal log and started a new entry.

_[Timestamp: 1158; 2nd rotation, 21st orn]_

_-Honourable Alchana-Duani, Head Robotics Scientist, Yaos Division-_

_/Private Log Entry #13/_

I have recently made a disturbing discovery concerning my alliances within the Uprising. It would seem that we are being observed by someone of unknown origin. I have brought this information to the others of my group and they are fearful of discovery. I share their fears, but we must not stop when we have just barely begun. Hesitance will only bring about more fear and the risk of discovery, we must continue as is necessary.

Justice to the Judges!

_[[End of log]]_

Alchana re-read her log entry and saved it with a smug smirk on her face. While it was true that she held onto some fear of discovery, her log was exaggerated greatly. Anyone reading it would think that the whole division was in uproar over the matter. She found that the last line would be the perfect topper to the falsified entry. No one else would know of this except the one she meant to find it and when she found out who it was they wouldn't need fear discovery again. Then all her plans would be free to come together without interference.

* * *

**A.N.**

Please Read and Review, CC is appreciated! I hope you guys are enjoying the building tension, next chapter will have more action and stuff. Till next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.**

Alright then! Here is chapter five, also known as the longest chapter so far. As a side note, I am looking for someone to beta my story so let me know if anyone is up to the job via pm.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Transformers or the Quintessons. I own only my oc's and my imagination._

* * *

**Chapter Five - Unexpected**

Alchana levitated down the corridor with a look of animated pleasure on her face, which was currently a toned down yellow, suggesting her ambitious persona had emerged. Her recent meeting with Overseer Vaix had gone quite well, as he had been extremely co-operative, even to the point of exuberantly making suggestions on certain aspects of the new prototype armoring. Of course Alchana played a vital role in stroking his ego in such a way that would make any quint willing to... co-operate. She grinned at the memory of the gruff overseer and how he practically melted into her tentacles when she began lathering on the flattery. While she was not nearly as proficient in the art as Bithon, not to mention she found the process to be utterly distasteful, Alchana could still easily manipulate him as she saw fit.

In this case she was making a request for extra samples of the raw crystal, now officially known as Energon according to Vaix. She also came to ask for assistance in the designing amour for the prototype. Normally Alchana liked to do things independently, but she had since resigned herself to abandoning the idea of making the armor herself. Time was essential in the matter and she was more impatient than she was prideful, if only just. Besides, she also hoped to acquire some more information concerning how the development of the crystal processing was progressing. As it turned out Overseer Vaix honestly had no intel on the matter, an object of some small frustration only relieved when he graciously provided the location of where the actual study was being conducted. On top of that he also gave her direct access to the preliminary reports, which the contents of had made her very pleased with her efforts. It was estimated that they would have a pure liquid form of the processed crystal within the orn.

Now she was returning to the lab after having received a notification on her personal data-pad that the rewiring of the original two prototypes was completed and awaiting her inspection. Alchana pushed back her outward display of satisfaction and calmly switched back to her default face. All too quickly she was reminded of the perturbing discovery she had made earlier in the rotation. There was nothing more she could do about it for the time being, and it annoyed her to no end. She definitely needed to work on her patience, because while speed was essential rushing things could risk everything.

Alchana breathed deeply in aggravation and entered the lab. Most of the scientists had had to return to their own labs but a few of them chose to remain and watch the proceedings. Now they were clustered loosely together around the two vertical berths that held the prototypes, whispering heatedly with each other as to what the results would yield.

Alchana wordlessly crossed the room and hovered in front of the original two prototypes after sparing a quick glance at the third prototype. The comparison only confirmed that her choice in starting from scratch had been well founded.  
Turning her attention back to the other scientists and focused again on what she was supposed to be doing, Alchana began to run experienced tentacles through the wiring. It was a hideous hack job to tell the truth, redundant wiring and backups riddled the prototype frames, but it was enough for her purposes. All she needed these outdated shells to do was test_ just_ how powerful this raw energon was. Although from what she had read from the reports Overseer Vaix gave her access to, this crystal was far more powerful than anything ever seen before. Already she had envisioned the enormous benefits this could possibly open up for the development of her drones.

"Everything seems to be in order. Let's get this over with." Alchana turned around and grasped the small shard with a pair of non-conductive forceps, having already felt the harsh chemical burns from having had handled it physically earlier that cycle.  
None of the other scientists bothered to say anything as it was a statement that elicited no proper response. A few of the lesser technicians who did the actual rewiring allowed themselves a brief feeling of satisfaction that they had not evoked a negative reaction from the head scientist.

Soon all eyes were strained onto Alchana as she carefully broke the shard into two separate chucks and handed one to Slovak, who was acting as her assistant. She had actually been planning on using Tiron, he was generally her first choice when it came to such things, but the smaller quintesson had surprised her by requesting to be the one to perform the delicate installation. As she saw it, whoever was helping her would hold no impact in the matter so she had accepted his request with no further thought.

The plan was to install the crystals simultaneously into the designated casing, then activate the start up protocols. At that point they would begin monitoring all possible data for as long as possible until the crystals burned out. It was straightforward and simple, but it would also be the biggest leap in technology since the idea of mining drones was first conceived.

Alchana had just finished going through her mental checklist before turning to Slovak, who nodded slightly to indicate that he was in position. She couldn't read his face from behind the protective goggles he always insisted on wearing, but she nodded calmly in return before inserting the crystal. She worked quickly to hook the main wires to the sides of the chamber before moving over to inspect Slovak's work. Satisfied, Alchana then maneuvered quickly to the nearest console and entered the activation code.

Both of the prototypes activated slowly, their complex engines whirring into life without the slightest hitch. Alchana found her attention being drawn away from the data filling the holo-screen in order to look over at the prototypes. As the activation sequences finished booting up she levitated herself back to the berths where the prototypes were located. The energy output of the crystal was like nothing she had ever seen before, so pure and powerful. Yet even as she watched the small shards began to crumble and darken from the strain their frames demanded. Waves of heat washed over her and the prototype engines began to whine and begin smoking under the strain. She had yet to determine the cause of such strain when she heard the other scientists beginning to panic.

"Alchana get down! The feedback is overlo..." She didn't hear the last of the sentence before a loud explosion erupted beside her. Time seemed to slow down deceptively as the blast sent her rocketing across the room to collide painfully with one of the reinforced walls of the lab. '_Normally,' _Alchana thought vaguely as her vision began to darken and fade, '_Normally, these kinds of accidents happen in the other laboratories...'  
_As she struggled to remain conscious she could sense movement around her and whispers echoed in ears that failed to comprehend the soft sounds. Just before her vision dimmed entirely she caught a glance at the frame of the now unrecognizable prototypes. A pair of bright white optics stared back at her. They held her gaze briefly before returning to the black and lifeless state they had been before. Alchana quickly lost the battle of will vs. body and promptly succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Tiron was fairly sure that none of the other scientists had ever even witnessed a sparking wire before, much less a medium sized explosion. Chaos was not something he was wont to be dealing with at that particular moment. But as fate would have it, Tiron was the only scientist at present with his head screwed on right; leaving him to sort through the shambles of the lab.

Everyone seemed to be unharmed for the most part, not that you could tell from the obnoxious moaning racket that was being made by the said scientists.

"Bithon. Slovak. Will you be so kind as to shut these fools up!" He phrased the request more as a demand due to the volume he had to use in order to be heard. The two scientists instantly snapped into attention and began organizing cleanup crews and medical assistance.

Tiron began to pick through the rubble and quickly located the unconscious form of Alchana. She was situated behind one of the berths which had been tossed by the blast and slumped against the wall. From what he could tell she was unharmed, but that would best be determined by the medic once they got her out of the lab.  
There was dust and debris everywhere, mangled clumps of wires were strewn all around the lab. Schematics and blueprints were scattered and torn, fluttering ever so slightly when he levitated past. The lights were apparently undamaged but flickered stubbornly none the less. Tiron wondered where all the dirt came from as he began to cough from the stuff entering his lungs, every part of the lab was made with reinforced metals. There hadn't been any use of primitive stone mixes in buildings for nearly thousands of vorns. Tiron fell into a coughing fit again and decided to made his way into the corridor outside the lab.

Tiron then saw the medical team rushing down the hallway and moved aside slightly to give them space. They entered the lab and quickly made some order out of the chaos. Tiron had always been impressed by a cool head and watched with interest as they calmly, but sternly commanded the other scientists roll Alchana onto a stretcher which when activated began to hover high enough that the medic could direct its movements. He breathed shakily and began to make his way to his personal quarters. Everything was being taken care of now and all he wanted to do now was rest.

Alchana would be furious when she came to, he was sure of that. Though the explosion could have been worse, it had been bad enough that they would still have to wait a few days for the repairs to be completed. Until then the lab would be useless to them. Then there was always the fact that they could have quite possibly lost all their data, the console that had been displaying it had been right next to the two prototypes when they went off. That would just please her immensely.

_/ Half a groon later. /_

_Ba-dink._

_Ba-dink._

Tiron groaned from inside his quarters, someone was at his door. He felt inclined to act like a youngling and just ignore it, to close his eyes for just another breem...

_Ba-dink._

Persistent. That's all the more words he could use to describe his would be visitor, but somehow the word was satisfactory enough to convey his silent grievances.

_Ba-dink._

"Enter already!" Tiron barked and positioned himself tenderly at his personal computer terminal. The doors to his quarters swished open to reveal a timid looking Hemir.

"Good cycle, Respected Professor P'Thian Sir." he greeted softly, still hovering in the doorway. "Are you well, Sir?" he asked as an afterthought.

Tiron sighed, a bemused smirk growing on his face despite his best efforts. "I am well enough, thank you, all things considered."

"That is good to hear. I was concerned for your well-being when I heard of the explosion." Hemir continued his tone and expression remaining extremely formal. This awkward display of formality from the young quint amused Tiron greatly.

"It could have been worse, the blast radius was relatively small." he said noncommittally.

"Oh, okay..." Hemir trailed off hesitantly and began pulling on the tips of his tentacles, eyes downcast. They were common enough symptoms of a nervous youngling that even Tiron could recognize. Hemir obviously felt as though he had done something wrong.

It was easier to see the problem than it was to solve it, Tiron soon found out. He had no prior experiences with a quint of such youth and was quite unsure what to do next. He settled the matter within a few astroseconds.

"Is there something else you wish to address, Hemir?" He would simply treat the youngling the same way he would anyone else.

"Well, uh, I um..." he stumbled over the words, "I wanted to notify you that I requested to be transferred to the Science division rather than the Engineering complex." He finished quickly and waited expectantly for his response. Tiron felt somewhat surprised and relieved at the same time. Surprised one moment because he honestly was expecting something worse and relieved the next moment because he wouldn't have known how to react to something worse.

"For what reason did you make this decision?" he asked slowly, already half knowing the answer.

"I felt the desire to work under your tutelage, Sir." Came the rushed response, confirming Tiron's thoughts.

"Hmm, I see." Tiron left the sentence hand as he considered what to say next. "How would you react if I were to tell you the thought of mentoring you had already crossed my mind?" Hemir just hovered in the doorway in shock. Tiron supposed his expression would have quite comical were mentor ship not such a serious subject in quintesson culture.

"Seeing as you have already made an effort to obtain the position, should you accept my offer I would gratefully welcome your ambition."

"I would be honored to become your ward, Respected Master Tiron Sir." Hemir managed to say evenly.

"Master will suffice, however... Mentor would be preferable." Tiron corrected firmly, but for some reason this only seemed to cause Hemir to break into a gleeful grin.

* * *

Alchana shifted groggily and her muscles complained loudly alongside the blinding headache that had been building up. She was lying on her back on an unfamiliar berth in a place that didn't know how to dim the lights. She could feel the harsh artificial light burning through her eyelids, she didn't dare pry them open; her head hurt enough already.

She easily came to the conclusion that she was in a medical ward of some sort, it would be only logical seeing as the explosion had knocked her unconscious. Her mind backtracked through the resent events, cataloging them in ways that only she could decipher. She remembered someone, telling her once that she had a very gifted mind, that she could understand things that no one else would. Being much younger and naive at the time, she thought this was only meant as a pathetic encouragement for the things that she could never make sense of.

_'I won't ever be a scientist like you, Rysah.' _she saw herself complain to her mentor as a youngling.

_'No Alchana, I meant what I said. You are special you see things that others don't, even if you forget to look at the obvious things.' _ She replied, softly caressing her young wards face.

The brief memory faded, and the comfort that came with it dissipated quickly, leaving Alchana to continue delving into her memory. The explosion was not overly unexpected, the unrefined state of the crystal being as unstable as is was. If frustrated Alchana that it had still caught her unawares, landing her in this overly bright pit. She sighed and shifted again on her increasingly uncomfortable berth. Suddenly she went stiff and her eyes snapped open when she remembered that last thing she had seen before going unconscious.

Those optics. Those pure white optics that had_ looked_ at _her_.

Alchana forced her tender muscles to relax themselves even as she told herself repeatedly that she must have been delusional. Slowly but surely, she drifted into the blackness of sleep; her overworked body not able to stay awake any longer.

* * *

**A.N**.

Hope you guys liked it! Lots more action in this chapter and some insight on Alchana's younger vorns. Please review and read if you haven't already. (Although you generally don't scroll to the bottom if you didn't read it yet...)  
Till next week!


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.**

Ok everyone here's your next chapter!  
I want to make a special shoutout to **Aerisnoir**, the author of the _The D-HEX-23675 Journals. _She has graciously given me permission to use references and syntax from her journals. Please read them, they provide very valuable insights into the Quintesson culture. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Transformers or the Quintessons. I own only my oc's and my imagination._

* * *

**Chapter Six - Knowledge**

"Ah, I see you have decided to rejoin us Miss Duani."

Alchana groaned and opened her eyes for the second time in that cycle. There was no denying she needed the rest, but she would have much rather slept in her own quarters if she was going to sleep at all.

"How long?" She winced as her dry throat crackled and sat up on her berth.

"Not quite a three groons, it's currently the first joor of the second night cycle if you're wondering." Alchana looked towards to medic to take in her features. She was smaller even than Slovak and had the palest green skin she had ever seen on a quint. Her face was serene, yet had a hardness about it that told Alchana that she was efficient at her duty as a medic.

"Where am I, exactly?" She asked.

"This is the Eastern Yaos Medical Wing." The nurse answered quickly. Alchana began to lean forward and activate her levitation boosters when she was pushed back roughly into the berth. She scowled, "I have duties to attend to in my lab. You will let me go." She commanded with no small amount of indignity.

"You are not going anywhere until you are officially released." The medic said with equal amounts of command in her voice.

"Tell me then, when am I to be released?"

"A groon after the next day cycle starts. No more, no less." Alchana gritted her teeth together at the thought of having to remain in this unnaturally bright place any longer than necessary. Her displeasure only grew as she listened to the femme continue talking. "Your body was really weak you know. You shouldn't push yourself so hard when you're so exhausted. That explosion in the lab just was too much for your body to take. That's the real reason your still here, otherwise you could just go off doing whatever it is you were doing in your lab."

At this Alchana decided she'd had enough of the nurse. Without a further word she leapt off the berth and maneuvered past the medic, ignoring her protesting yells in the background. She only stopped moving once she heard the satisfying _swoosh _of the door closing behind her. Her paced then slowed considerably as she continued down the hall, making her way slowly but doggedly to the lab.

Most of the repair crews had finished cleaning up the rubble and debris from the explosion, a few scorch marks lined the walls and floors while the bitter scent of singed wires and metal lingered in the air. Alchana hovered around the room for several moments, just taking in all the small details. It wasn't very often that she felt sentimental about anything, but returning to the lab felt comforting somehow, despite the gloomy state of disrepair it was currently in.  
Someone, Tiron she would have guessed offhandedly, had gathered the remains of the two prototypes and pieced them together into a haphazard resemblance to what they once were. She swept her tentacles slowly along its mangled frame as she took in the strange appearance of the damage done to its chassis. Despite being blown apart, the main damage was focused in a large circular hole melted right above the energy conversion chamber. Directly where the crystal had been placed.

_'Hmm...'_ Alchana mumbled to herself, before attempting to salvage the data logs from the console that looked more than a little worse for wear. Perhaps something remained.

To her immense delight the data was for the most part intact, some of the files were a bit garbled from where the transfer was interrupted but that wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed with relative ease. However her good mood at finding the logs intact did not last long. True, the data recorded was accurate and complete, but it didn't follow the grounds of any science she had ever seen before. _'There has to be an explanation... there is always a reason for the things we don't understand.' _Alchana stared determinedly at the terminal with the phrase running through her head like a mantra. She didn't even notice when the cleaning crews came to finish repairing the lab.

* * *

Tiron watched with befuddled amusement as Hemir practically bounced down the corridor to the lab. As a newly instated Mentor he should probably attempt to restrict the youngling's enviable energy, but he found himself enjoying the display. The younger quint had seemed quite chipper when they started out, but as they progressed his levitation device began to flare up and down with excitement. While finding his actions somewhat curious, Tiron hoped that the technician would calm down before they reached the lab. He had been alerted very early that rotation by the medical wing that Alchana had left the ward without being properly discharged. It took him quite awhile to calm the frantic medic down and assure her that Alchana was perfectly capable of determining her limits and would be fine.

He guessed that she had probably gone straight to the lab, but he wasn't in any hurry to meet her there. Tiron cautiously figured that she would need some time to review what happened without any distractions. Partially because he was sure the incident in the medical ward had to have irritated her to some degree and partially because he had yet to introduce her to his apprentice. In retrospect his decision to mentor the youngling might have been a tad hasty. Pit, he didn't really have a choice at the time. Perhaps he would have to pay more attention to him, as Hemir was already proving himself to be skilled in the art of manipulation, be it consciously or not.

"Hemir, I would request you to remain outside the lab for the time being." Tiron stated. The younger quintesson cocked his head and looked at him questioningly but obeyed nonetheless.

He found Alchana glaring at the flickering holo-screen before her, either ignoring him or not yet noticing his presence. He coughed softly to catch her attention, but she continued staring unwavering at the screen. Tiron felt his shoulders sag slightly before he picked himself up, it was just going to be another one of _those_ days.

* * *

As Hemir watched his newly acquired mentor enter the lab he felt both annoyed and curious. It was annoying to be abandoned in the hallway with nothing to do, so that was his predominant emotion. Curiosity was just an after effect that came with the feeling of boredom.

Among the main part of his thoughts was, _'I wonder how long this will take.'_ Why he was not allowed to enter the lab was another. Perhaps it was because of Prof. Alchana; he had heard rumors from the other lesser scientists that she was unstable and would lash out at anyone who got in her way. Hemir sighed heavily and leaned against the wall to wait out his thoughts.  
He immediately snapped back to attention when he heard a loud voice echoing down the hall. Shamelessly he began to listen in on the conversation, the speaker not even realizing how far his voice was carried.

"So here I am minding my own business when _she _comes along and tells me to use another console, none too kindly I might add." Another voice was heard to snicker slightly,

"I can imagine, considering who _she _was addressing." Silence, and then the other started chuckling with the first.

"But when I said that I was using the console, she gives me 'the look' and locks me out of the console! I lost two joors worth of work." The voice complained loudly.

"You're starting to sound like Slovak, Bithon." The second one remarked as the two quints turned the corner. Three actually, once he noticed one other followed the two from a distance. The one following from behind did not look like he appreciated the conversation at all and Bithon's lackey seemed to notice this with a jeering taunt. "C'mon, Slovak! Aren't you gonna defend your pride? You are the best whiner in the division, after all." Slovak remained silent, although from his expression Hemir could see that he was running out of patience. Bithon just chuckled some more and he and his lackey entered the lab without the slightest glance at Hemir. Slovak followed after them and paused at the doorway,

"Do you have a purpose for standing idly in the hall, or do you make a habit of listening in on other's conversations?" He questioned curtly. Hemir shuffled his tentacles awkwardly before responding, making sure to look the quint in the eyes.

"Forgive me, Sir, I meant no disrespect. I am waiting for Master Tiron, he told me to wait outside." He answered sincerely.

"Humph, you'd be better off on your own." Slovak muttered underneath his breath. "You might as well just go inside youngling." He said with a slight snarl and entered the lab.

Hemir just stood outside, somewhat stunned at the short conversation. The shock then simmered down into an aggressive determination. _'Fine then, if that's how the squids here want to play, so be it.' _He thought as he maneuvered into the lab. Youngling or not, he was going to earn his place and no one was going to deprive him of his ambitions.

* * *

Alchana was very studiously ignoring everyone. It wasn't that hard as everyone was doing their best to ignore her as well. This had been going on for about a groon before Tiron had to go and distract her. He had a way of getting under her skin that no one else had and it annoyed Alchana to no end that she couldn't just ignore him like the others. What she really wanted to do was immobilize him permanently by removing his levitation device. She was still angered from the fact that he adopted an apprentice without any consideration to the cause.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She hissed at him as she turned away from the console she had been glaring holes into.

"I am inspecting the remains of the prototypes." He answered blandly.

"I already did that." Alchana sighed as he began poking around the small crater in the chassis of one of the prototypes.

"I wish to draw my own conclusions, Alchana." He stated softly without looking away from what he was doing. He paused, and then withdrew his tentacles. "When will the meeting be rescheduled?" He made sure his tone was not loud enough to be overheard. Alchana looked up sharply and held his gaze for a moment. What was he thinking, bringing up such a subject without any regard for their surroundings?

"Fourth joor." She said finally without elaborating. Making a big deal of his lack of thought would only draw much unneeded attention. Curse Tiron and his foolishness, Alchana would have done away with him long ago if he wasn't the only other competent quint she knew. She angrily pushed back the thought that just might _enjoy_ his company.

"Understood." he paused and then continued on a completely different track, "These energy readings prior the explosions do not account for the explosion itself." He commented.

"What do you mean? Feedback was to be expected, those prototypes were merely rebuilt drones. They were not designed for such a powerful energy source as the crystal." She didn't bother looking away from the data files displayed on her holo-screen. "The explosion was entirely expected, if not properly prepared for." She added the last part as an afterthought. Tiron was silent for a few moments before he moved over to his own console, probably reading through the same logs she was. The redundant effort both exasperated and amused Alchana, it was funny some of the little things he insisted on doing.  
So far nothing unusual was showing up in the files, according to them the activation sequence was flawless other than the abrupt termination of the drones.

"I think you should take a look through the video logs." Tiron suddenly came up behind her with a recording from the time of the test run and plugged it into her console. Alchana glared at his forthrightness before watching the scene play out before her.

She could see the back of her head as the crystal shard was placed into the prototypes and ever so gently secured into place. Slovak was located in the bottom left corner of the screen as he did the same thing, glancing over his shoulder ever once in a while. She saw herself move over and inspect his work while he moved over to her prototype and brush a tentacle under the berth while her past self had her back turned.

Alchana noted this and frowned deeply, her suspicions rising. Something wasn't quite right about his movements.

The activation sequence was started and the camera had the two prototypes in direct view as their engines whirred into life. Unfortunately there was not sound in the video logs, something Alchana would be sure to mention to the repair crews. She continued watching in morbid fascination as the crystals within the prototype chassis' began to glow even brighter than before, the prototypes frames began quiver from the strain. Then the explosion began and smoke-filled the room, making visibility even harder as the camera was damaged from the blast. Alchana strained her eyes, looking for something, evidence of anything that would prove...  
Alchana halted mid thought. What exactly was she trying to prove?

The smoke began to clear and Alchana caught a glimpse of a large glowing orb of energy that seemed to fluctuate before slowly fading into nothing. Then she saw the two pinpoints of white light. Those optics. Alchana jerked back as the camera suddenly went offline, earning her a questioning glance from Tiron. She looked right back at him unwaveringly and she watched him recoil slightly at what he no doubt saw. And she left him see it, she was scared.

* * *

**A.N. **

Ok, so this was really just a filler chapter, but it was a little harder to write than some of the others because of all the different points of view. Does the end count as a cliffy?  
Please review, feedback makes me really, really happy! Until next week!


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.**

Okay everyone, here's your next chapter! I am going to try and speed thing up a little in the next few chapters, I am starting to feel a bit strained when writing. I am hoping that a bit more action will prevent a writers block.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Transformers or the Quintessons. I own only my oc's and my imagination._

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Repercussions**

Any quint in their right mind had a right to be perturbed by what he just saw. Tiron felt that he had every justification. Of all the expressions or emotions he had expected from Alchana, fear was not one of them. Fury, yes. Suspicion, understandably. Apprehension even was a possibility. But fear; cold, hard unbridled fear? He didn't know Alchana could even express such an emotion until now and it unnerved him. Even though it only lasted an astrosecond, he had seen it and she hadn't been able to hide it.

He hadn't seen or heard much of her since they viewed to video logs together over a joor ago, and if Tiron was honest with himself he would have said he was avoiding her. The fact was he was trying to keep as busy of a schedule as possible; he didn't want to stop long enough to consider the possibilities of what the video recording meant. For now he just had to keep on going, pretending everything was alright; ignoring the facts of his harsh reality.

But by now it was nearing the fourth joor of the rotation and the scientists had begun to assemble as inconspicuously as possible under the circumstances. He hadn't decided what he was going to do with his ward yet. Hemir was a bright enough quint to know when something was being hidden from him and truthfully, Tiron didn't necessarily want him involved. Especially not at this point in time, the future of the uprising was getting too sketchy for comfort. He snorted derisively at himself for his sentimental thoughts, he didn't seriously expect overthrowing the monarchy was going to be _easy_ did he? Still, here he was.

Tiron was distracted by a light tapping on his shoulder and he turned around to see his apprentice with a slightly confused look on his face. "Mentor Tiron Sir, may I ask why there are an abnormal number of scientists from various departments gathered in the lab?"

Tiron frowned before turning to face his ward, "Hemir, I would request that you refrain from touching my person again. It is not fit for a person of your position." He said sternly, evidently coming across much harsher than intended by Hemir's response. Tiron exhaled softly and continued, "These scientists are coming from all departments and divisions to conduct a meeting. It is an open forum of sorts to discuss recent events concerning prototype development." He added the last part as a sudden inspiration hit him.

"Oh." Hemir nodded sagely to signify his understanding. "Am I to assume I am not welcome?" He asked innocently.

"That is correct." Tiron stated; his voice free from any inflections.

"I will proceed to excuse myself then." His voice was more than a little downcast and he continued to linger near Tiron. Hemir coughed slightly when he saw the dubious look he was receiving from his mentor. "I, uh... Good cycle, Respected Mentor Tiron, Sir."

Tiron looked on with a bemused smirk on his face as his ward made a hasty retreat out of the lab. Hemir was bright enough alright, Tiron was sure of that, but he was still prone to act out with youngling tendencies. Turning his back on the doorway Tiron made his way towards the conference room adjacent to the lab.  
He found that everyone was already assembled; Alchana's patience was obviously being strained from being kept waiting. Not bothering to murmur an apology he calmly maneuvered to his designated seat on her right side.

* * *

Alchana had long ago perfected to art of intimidation, of how to be quietly imposing on everyone around her without them even noticing. It was one of her many talents she prided herself on. Not that she ever stooped low enough to flaunt that knowledge out in the open. Knowing for herself was good enough. Knowing the power, _feeling_ the control it gave her over lesser quints was nothing short of intoxicating. She was in control.

So now, as she sat at the head of the table reveling in the feeling her ambitions flashed through her mind at a pace she almost could not comprehend. She had come so far in last few vorns, made many advancements and accomplished things that others would not have dared. True, she by no means founded the quintesson uprising; but she had molded it into something much more than it ever had previously hoped to be.

When she first joined, the group was nothing more than a spattering of discontent quints with no firm intentions. Over time her ideas and goals had influenced the group and drawn in many more followers as their public influence grew steadily. Then their leader, Parth-Yulain, was apprehended and declared a traitor to the Quintesson Empire. Convicted of high treason he was never heard from again. After that the uprising fell into a quiet corner of most quints minds... That is, until Alchana stood up with her ideals and persuasive view on the tyranny of the so called 'Five Faces of Death'.

She allowed herself a smug smirk at the memory; no one had wanted to take her serious. The few remaining would-be usurpers had mocked and ridiculed her relative youth and her visions of a future without the monarchy.

It had taken time, longer than anything she had ever waited for, but it had been worth it.  
And now she had the loyalty and services of nearly four dozen quintessons at her disposal. Trust was irrelevant to the cause.

Alchana looked up from her thoughts and dragged her eyes around the room, taking in the various reactions of the quints assembled. She quickly changed her face back to logic, previous feelings pushed aside to allow her to focus more clearly. Her eyes flicked upwards when the door to conference room opened to reveal a less than apologetic and a breem late Tiron. Alchana felt her irritation rise as he took his seat beside her and she fought to stamp it down when he gave her a curt nod of acknowledgement.

Alchana frowned and activated her levitation device to hover at the end of the table. "Greetings respectable and acknowledged quintessons." Her voice carried through the room, loud and firm but not so much as to be heard from outside. "I assume you all know why you're here and..."

She never got to finish the sentence for at that moment a tall quintesson floated through the door, silencing whatever she was going o say. As far as she knew, everyone was accounted for.

The regal looking quint entered the room like he had every right to be there and made no attempt to hide it. "Am I interrupting something Honored Robotics Scientist Alchana-Duani?" His inquiry was anything but innocent. He continued without waiting for her response, "I am High Inquisitor Krahulik. I have been assigned to evaluate your progress concerning the self aware drone prototypes."

Alchana eyed him warily, carefully evaluating her response to his arrogant claims. "Why was I not informed of this prior to your arrival?" She demanded through gritted teeth.

"Oh but you were informed, I suggest you look at your datapad." He replied smoothly. Alchana scowled and turned on her pad and it pinged softly with a message stating this 'Krahulik's' assignment. Her eyes widened marginally as she read the short message, her anger growing with every astrosecond.

"This message was sent not even a click ago." She finally ground out slowly.

"That is not my concern." He responded dismissively. "I assume you were already assembled for a meeting; may I ask what the topic is?" Alchana felt her patience waning once again at the inquisitor's uptight personality, and the situation was getting out of control. The other scientists radiated fear, the way they shuffled their tentacles and shared small glances with each other as if to say _'we're so slagged'_. Alchana found herself thankful for small mercies when Tiron answered for her.

"This meeting is an informal occasion," he stated calmly, "We are merely gathered to discuss updates and ideas concerning prototype development." He looked to Alchana and she nodded slowly, still trying to work out a solution to the situation. It was as if he had the answer already planned out, not realizing that he had just finished telling his apprentice the exact same thing. Then she suddenly broke into an almost feral grin.

"Perhaps you would like to stay and observe the meeting, High Inquisitor?" She asked with a false air of innocence, guiltlessly attempting to bring him out of his comfort zone. To his unfortunate credit the Inquisitor took up her offer in stride. "That would be acceptable." He said as he carefully lowered himself into a chair at the opposite end of the table, never loosing eye contact with Alchana. Her lips smoothed into a flat line as her displeasure leeched through her body like a blast of hot air.

"Very well then. Does anyone remember where we left off?" She queried in general but her gaze was steadily boring into Tiron. Since they hadn't really left off on anything, Alchana figured he would be a good person to have start saying something. At this point all original intents and purposes of the meeting were void, so now she would have to suffer through several groons worth of useless rambling on a subject she already knew every detail of. She smiled grimly at the prospect and she slowly leaned back into her chair to get comfortable. Her back still ached terribly. She supposed it could be entertaining, she thought with the slightest feeling of amusement. Listening to her lesser scientists' vague interpretations of her exceedingly complex designs and schematics would be _interesting_... to say the least.

* * *

Tiron cursed mentally to himself as he visibly floundered at what to say. Of course Alchana would not so subtly direct the entire conversation onto his shoulders; he was only the closest thing she had to an adviser after all. He was even deprived the opportunity to berate his increasingly pessimistic thoughts, not to mention sarcastic attitude. If he didn't say something quick, then most likely he'd wind up the center of a lot of unwanted attention. He didn't work well under pressure.

"Yes, um... As I was going to say before we were so kindly interrupted," He coughed and gave the Inquisitor a look that respectfully said '_Slag you_' to his rank. It was not necessary, but he was faithful to play the part assigned to him by Alchana. Albeit grudgingly and not without complaint. "You all have been given the specifications of a default mining drone. Any input or suggestions towards improving functionality may be freely discussed."

A short silence ensued, leaving whoever the poor quint was to speak next feeling very exposed. He almost felt sorry for whoever it would be. Tiron harrumphed irritably at the look of displeasure Alchana gave him and returned it with a glower of his own. Not nearly as effective as hers was, he noted somewhere in the back of his head. It was an awkward situation in its entirety, how else did she expect him to handle it? Who was this Krahulik anyways, he wondered; the name was almost familiar... like something too briefly noticed to be remembered. Perhaps he warranted some more research, particularly since he was involving himself with the prototype development. Tiron was so lost in his thoughts he almost neglected the conversation around him, someone had started to say something.

"Increasing tactile sensory input might be worth investigation. As it is now, a drone wouldn't notice if a boulder fell on its head." Of course, leave it to his idiot brother to say something next, Tiron thought in annoyance. Let him make a fool of himself. "By doing so, we could greatly reduce the number of repairs needed since the drones would have a reason to avoid damage."

"This is absurd! What you're implying is to build delicate enough sensory interfaces that would allow a _drone_ to feel _pain_?" A chorus of murmurs and arguments drifted through the scientists, Tiron couldn't identify the quint that made the comment. Whispers began floating around the room many of them questioning the viability of the project in its entirety; others felt the need to redefine the term _'sentience_'. He could see the Inquisitor listening intently with a dangerous gleam in his eyes, Alchana was also listening carefully. He noted with growing dread the sly smirk on her face that told him that she had already implemented such a design. He sighed grimly at the thought of what else, however minor, that she might have had added to the prototypes design without informing him.

"I have made an intriguing discovery concerning the mining operations of the planetoid." An unfamiliar quintesson levitated himself higher to gain better amplitude. The room had gone quiet and Trion noted that even Alchana seemed highly interested. "Evidently there is theory going around the Metallurgical Lab that seems to indicate some sort of energy pulse from within the planet. Speculation suggests a..." the scientist didn't get a chance to finish.

"Enough!" Tiron jerked his attention to the Inquisitor, who was casting a disapproving eye over the contents of the room. "This meeting is over. I have other things that require my attention rather than listen to your scientists ramble over speculation and theory."

"You do not have that authority!" Alchana had bolted upright at the interruption to protest shrilly. So far the meeting had barely lasted a groon.

"I have every authority." He replied slowly, "I work directly under the Judges and I was assigned here to report everything that happens in this lab to them."

Alchana face switched seemingly of its own accord, "We will see about that, Inquisitor." Tiron paled slightly, what was she thinking, threatening the Inquisitor?

Krahulik smirked wryly, his eyes glittering ominously, "You would do well to control your temper, my dear. The Judges are watching." He said darkly before exiting the room swiftly, leaving Alchana to fume.

* * *

**A.N.**

Alright guys, please remember to review. It really does help me write more!  
Also just so that you know, High Inquisitor Krahulik is a cannon character. Just look it up on the tfwiki.  
Until next week!


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.**

Okay everyone, here's your next chapter! Sorry that its a little late, I honestly meant to post this first thing in the morning but that obviously didn't happen.  
I also want to give my reviewers a special thank you, especially **Caristona **for some extremely helpful advice and encouragement.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Transformers or the Quintessons. I own only my oc's and my imagination._

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Innocence**

Alchana watched silently as the scientists warily began to disperse as quickly as they dared. No one wanted to be within a hic of her gaze, her barely contained rage was so great. Alchana could not believe how much she wanted to send that squid to the deepest corner of the pit. Her face twitched visibly under the thin veil of restraint she had placed on herself while the other scientists still remained.

"How dare he! _How. Dare. He!_" She spat the words vehemently. He had no right, no say in the matter, in her matter. She fired up her thrusters violently and began pacing the length of the table. Only then did she notice Tiron where he levitated quietly at the end of the room, apparently deep in thought.

"Why are you still here?! _Leave me!_" She picked up a datapad and launched it across the room where is clattered loudly on the wall behind him, missing his head only by a fraction.

"No. I am staying." He stated firmly to her anger.

"I said. Leave Me! Leave me like the others do!" Alchana roared and her pacing stopped so that she could look him in the eyes, her face contorted with anger and frustration, daring him to do anything else. She could see him flinch even as he tried to hide it.

"I do not fear you, Duani." He said softly as he slowly met her gaze. Alchana blinked rapidly and began to pace again. Her faces swapped abruptly, "You lie." She said coldly.

"No," Tiron was silent momentarily seeming to contemplate his next response. "I understand you, and I know when to avoid you-

"Then avoid me now!" she hissed in the middle of his sentence.

"-But that does not mean I fear you." Tiron finished smoothly, not paying any heed to her interruption.

Alchana lurched back dumbfoundedly as it suddenly dawned on her that he was being genuine. She had no idea how to deal with the revelation. For a moment her anger was assuaged while her mind struggled to comprehend what he was implying. Alchana turned her back on Tiron so that she could think more clearly; she couldn't trust her faces to hide her emotions anymore.

Her anger rekindled as quickly as it had left her, she wasn't supposed to have feelings; she was a scientist, the leader of an insurrection for pit's sake. Why, after all this time was she losing control of herself? Paranoia crept through her mind like a scalpel. It wasn't that uncommon for a three faced quintesson to slowly grow insane under extreme stress. It was a genetic property. A defect. Originally there had only been five faced quintessons and single facers, thirds such as herself were the result of crossbreeding inside the maturation tanks. Even today in established culture three facers were considered outcasts, despite the fact that many of the most brilliant scientists of their race had been thirds. She did not want to recall the facts stating that almost every single one of them became delusional before they even reached their later vorns.

"Alchana." Tiron began, interrupting her troubled thoughts.

"What?" She snapped from over her shoulder. Even if he did not fear her like the other, he was still pushing her already shattered limits. She needed time alone to process and analyze, to regain control of her mind and thoughts.

"Should we not be concerned about this Inquisitor, Krahulik?" He spoke cautiously, his words phrased carefully as if he were still deep in thought, pondering the situation as it played out again in his memory. "His presence is unnerving. I believe he knows more than he lets on and I am wary of his intentions, both his and the Judges behind him."

"I am very much aware of the situation, thank you very much." She snarled. "My attention is more focused on what he knows more than it is on his or the Judges' personal vendetta."

Tiron hovered thoughtfully then he reached down to pick up the datapad that she had thrown at him. "I think..." He paused as he onlined the pad and his brow furrowed deeply at whatever he was reading. "I think that whatever that scientist was trying to tell us was important. This datapad belonged to him."

He handed Alchana the pad before she could even demand for him to hand it over. Her lips pursed in annoyance as she swiped it roughly from his tentacles. She shot him a swift glare and turned her focus onto the text displayed on the screen. The entry was not labelled and had no time-stamp she noted carefully, along with a crack that dimmed the corner of screen from where she had thrown the pad previously.

_/The epsilon class rogue planetoid has been declared as a level 7 research priority.  
Thorough metallurgical and biolab analysis are required. All members under both departments are sworn to secrecy under the one-hundred and sixty-fifth jurisdiction of oaths. Any information pertaining to the planetoids composition is to be reported directly to the Judges via the High Inquisitor. All previously attained information is included in this notice./_

Alchana continued to read through the data with growing dread. The research contained in this datapad was immense, nearly two vorns worth of reports, probe logs, and data sequences. All of it was directly related to the planetoid.

"I need to transfer this data to a private console immediately." Tiron nodded solemnly and followed her out of the conference room where she plugged the pad into the nearest data port available. Alchana ignored the tense feeling in her gut as she worked, knowing that they would probably never see that particular scientist again. Not if her suspicions about the Inquisitor proved correct and so far she had no reason to doubt them.

* * *

A fresh wave of terror washed over a certain scientist at his workstation. His entire being trembled in anticipation of being called in for treason, there was no way that his actions could have been missed. Not with that inquisitor right there, blatantly interrupting him as he spoke. It was only a matter of time now.

The scientist looked over his shoulder and then back to his console where he nervously began a sediment analysis from a sample taken from deep within the core of the planetoid. The scans came back clean with the exception of an abnormally high metallic composition. Even the dirt on the surface wasn't dirt, it was composed of metalloid substances in varying stages of weathering. The scientist turned around and picked up another sample to repeat the process on.

He flinched visibly as another scientist entered his workspace and gave him an odd look. His twitchiness only increased by tenfold when two quintesson guards came into the lab. Evidently he wasn't even worth the presence of the high inquisitor himself, he thought dejectedly despite his impending sentence.

He only hoped it was worth it.

* * *

The calm facade employed by the High Inquisitor was unnerving, to say the least. Krahulik had a well-earned reputation of mercilessly sentencing quints to their deaths without a second thought. There was no doubt that this quint believed every rumor no doubt at all. It wasn't something he was proud of and it wasn't something he regretted. There was simply no emotion, no conviction; just a cold sneer and maybe a toneless remark that cut into a person like a scythe.

Krahulik wasn't one to dwell in his thoughts or ponder sentimental emotions; they were all irrelevant in the end. No... His place was to dictate and direct the weak, manipulate those who went awry and to remove those who got in the way. That was his purpose, his entire being and it was the way of the Judges. Many would consider them unjust, evil and corrupt in their many eons of ruling when in fact their grim justice was the only thing holding the Quintesson Empire together. A weak hand would never last as long where an iron grip would suffice.

So now here he stood in his grand little office arrayed with regal color and adornment, with a skittish quint who supposedly was a 'faithful' follower as they had been accurately labelled. Evidently he had a certain footing within the ranks of the growing conspiracy towards the leadership of the Judges. As the High Inquisitor it was his duty to make something out of his position.

"I understand that you have infiltrated the rebel movement." He stated blandly, not even looking up from the personnel file he was reading. The quint in question wasn't much of anything really. A mid-ranking scientist specializing in AI programming, no deviations from the usual on his records. On first glance Krahulik would have sent him away as waste of his time.

"Y-yes High Inquisitor Krahulik. They currently do not suspect me." The quint was clearly out of his comfort zone.

"Why should you require my attention?" He questioned, his tone blunt and to the point. He was not going to afford any dithering, not now not ever. "You are nothing to me; you have no mentionable achievements, no status of influence. Give me one reason I should allow myself to be distracted by your presence any longer than necessary."

This seemed to evoke the pale quint slightly and he waited with a small amount of impatience as he struggled to find an appropriate response. "I am responsible for the explosion in lab QR-114." He sputtered, his dignity seeming to fail him.

"And this concerns me how?" The explosion was minor and not unexpected under the circumstances. In his opinion the event had no significance other than to cause an additional 7.883% delay in the prototype development. The Judges had instructed him to keep a close eye on their progress and limit their access to information concerning the planetoid. A small precaution as the Honorable Professor Alchana had a knack for digging in things that did not concern her.

"I have information, names and schematics." The scientist paused as if checking to make sure no one else was in the room. "I know you already suspect Alchana and I can confirm that. I am also willing to cause more... _delays_ in her plans."

"What makes you think the Judges don't already know? Anything you tell me I will most likely already have figured out. You would do well to remember that they observe everything." Krahulik watched impassively as the quintesson before him shuddered reflexively at the thought. Little did he know.  
"If and when you are needed I will contact you. Send me your current findings via data burst. You may leave." He dismissed the quint without a further thought.

The quint hesitated slightly, "Forgive me, High Inquisitor..." He trailed off slightly before phrasing his question. "What will happen to the quint from earlier this joor?"

Krahulik's lips pressed firmly together before he addressed the quint directly. It was a perfectly valid question, but it also implied that he knew something of what the Judges were so carefully trying to keep hidden. Perhaps this quint would warrant some interest after all.  
"He... has been dealt with appropriately. I am sure you can understand." He added the last part with an almost sadistic glint in his eyes as he spoke. The quint before him quickly looked away, his tentacles now trembling slightly.

"I-I understand. Good cycle, High Inquisitor Krahulik."

"Good cycle, Scientist Slovak-Anur. We will meet again." The poor quint swallowed nervously and made a hasty exit, wondering just what he had got himself into.

* * *

Tiron was beginning to feel the strain on his neck as he peered at Alchana's holo-screen from his position at his console. After reading over her shoulder for over two joors in a row in and amidst his own functions as a scientist he considered himself unfit for social interaction. He had a crick in his neck and his eyes burned from the strenuous use they had been put up to for so long. Not to mention it was nearing the end of the first night cycle and he hadn't eaten anything.

In short, Tiron was tired, hungry, and irritable.

All the other scientists had left a long time ago, not bothering to stick around after the work cycle. Bithon had lingered longer than most but left quickly after being snapped at by Tiron. Normally Tiron was never one to show his temper, as he had to deal with Alchana's often enough. However, he could only take so much punishment, despite the popular opinion of him being Alchana's peacemaker.

As it was, Alchana had made considerable progress in reading through the data taken from the yet-to-be-identified scientist from the Metallurgical labs. So far she showed no signs of stopping for the night, her focus completely tuned to her console and the files she was decrypting. Whoever it was that previously owned the datapad took no chances of someone else finding the data by implementing a surprisingly detailed encryption sequence that was keyed so that only Alchana could decode it.

The amount of information he had been able to glean off her console was nothing compared to the total mass of data contained, but it was enough that he could get the gist of things. Still, what he had learned so far was extremely intriguing. There was a great amount of concern though on how their project would be affected.

"What the..." Alchana began rapidly typing at her console. "No, no no _no_... Don't you dare do this to me!" Tiron removed himself from his console and approached Alchana cautiously.

"What happened?" He voiced his curiosity in a rather disinterested tone.

"Some pit spawned squid planted a virus in one of the data packets." She was levitating agitatedly now, her tentacles moving furiously across the console. "Don't talk to me!" she snapped at him briefly before returning her full attention to weeding out the virus.

From what Tiron could tell it was a fairly destructive little fragger and the virus ran true to its title, quickly destroying every trace of information. If he had been in a better mood he might have appreciated the pun. He pulled away from Alchana as she let out a feral roar alongside a string of very descriptive expletives describing what she would do to whoever planted the virus. Tiron was somewhat impressed, having endured many such 'lessons' in vocabulary from his less-than-professional brother.

"I suppose I can safely assume the data was irrecoverable?" Tiron interrupted her ranting with the slightest tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Obviously you weren't paying enough attention if you still have to assume!" She responded in kind, her frustration at its peak. Well, she had a surprise coming because Tiron wasn't going to take it.

"Actually, you're lucky I was paying attention," Alchana glared daggers at him and one of her eye ridges was cocked dangerously. "Because while you were busy decrypting the files _I_ was in the process of duplicating them onto a backup drive." He stated smugly.

"Oh really now, I'm impressed." Alchana's voice was dripping in sarcasm and she continued speaking over the top of Tiron's now confused expression. "Did you ever stop to think that you may have duplicated the _virus_ as well? I'll take that as a no." She said after a brief moment of silence.

Tiron opened his mouth several times to say something but couldn't seem to find the words. He didn't want to respond if he couldn't think of a good retort. So instead he settled for a scathing glower pointed in Alchana's direction as his previous attitude deflated rather quickly.  
Her behavior was puzzling to him, like something was missing from an equation. He had thoroughly expected a more..._ explosive_ reaction from her; this calmness about her was not normal. Tiron's brow rumpled in thought and he couldn't help but notice Alchana's amused expression. Apparently she was enjoying his lack of self-restraint, he thought irritably. Maybe it was just him.

"What?!" He finally snapped after her watching him for several clicks.

"Calm yourself. I'm merely thinking." She said not looking up, just staring through him into space. She was obviously doing more than just thinking, more like scheming or planning; running different scenarios through her mind like only she could.

Her tone was like a slap upside the head and Tiron found himself suddenly on edge when she spoke next. "We will continue to work on the prototypes on the new rotation. Commit what you know of the planetoid to memory, but tell no one of your knowledge. Whatever happens next relies heavily on our ability to feign ignorance."

* * *

**A.N.**

Thanks for reading everyone! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I was really excited to see that this was my longest chapter yet. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.**

And here's your next chapter, my readers! I am really excited about this one, you've all been waiting for this so be ready! Also its all in Alchana's pov this time.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Transformers or the Quintessons. I own only my oc's and my imagination._

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Rebirth**

Alchana had surprised even herself with her actions and... it felt good.

The strain of the past few orns had been building up inside her system lately and she could feel herself slowly cracking under the pressure. But after willingly entering her quarters last cycle and actually relaxing enough to sleep, she found herself pondering the previous rotations events.

It felt good to be able to hold herself together, true, to be able to command her thoughts and remain in calm control. However there was a lurking suspicion, a gut feeling that perhaps this frame of mind was just what used to be considered normal.

She could only hope it would last.

A small frown appeared on Alchana's composed blue face as she began to reanalyze the facts in her head as only she could.

First someone had placed information to bait them when she hacked into the database, but that could always be overruled as a coincidence. Then the original two prototypes blew up, only for a video log to suggest the explosion was not necessarily an accident. The arrival of the High Inquisitor Krahulik served to both goad Alchana and to intimidate the main front of the insurrection. She would put more thought into just how he apparently 'showed up' during their gathering later.

These happenings, all occurring within cycles of each other, were another disturbing factor. The tip of the tower, so to speak, was the datapad retrieved from the now absent metallurgist.

Although all the data was lost or corrupted beyond recovery, the virus could not un-see what she had already read. It was a good thing Alchana had always made a habit to open the data files backwards, otherwise the first file she opened would have released the virus. In doing so she had retained most, if not all the vital aspects of the planetoid ironically dubbed a _cyber metalloid energy based life form._

Alchana found this to be somewhat annoying in her mind as such a title was pointlessly extravagant. The planets codename, Cyber-TRON, was much easier to refer to. Unfortunately that wasn't entirely appealing to her either as she could not for the life of her determine what the acronym T-R-O-N stood for.

Alchana shook herself slightly to avoid wandering into a topic that she could no doubt spend a groon getting frustrated over. '_Focus on the big picture, obscurities are just that... obscure.'_ She told herself repeatedly as she finished consuming her morning nutrients. Then she proceeded to leave her quarters, making her way to the lab. This cycle would be unofficial; she had determined that even before the other events even occurred. A repeat of the _accidental_ explosion would not be welcomed.

Alchana gripped her tentacles tightly in anticipation; this cycle would be the first successful activation of the new drone prototype A-003.

The only other scientist she would allow presence of was Tiron. He was the only quint she could trust and depend on if something were to go wrong. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, although Tiron could very well know this already considering his observant nature. Besides, nothing would go wrong this time. She could feel it.

* * *

When Alchana entered the lab she found everything was just as she had left it. It was a standard of hers that was unquestionably the most enforced. The stuff in her lab was _hers_, no matter who else happened to work under the same roof.

No one else was about and the lab was pleasingly empty. She had planned it this way as it was the first rotation of the orn; a free day when all citadel living quintessons are required to pay their obligated levies to the Judges.

Alchana snorted derisively just as the door to the lab opened with its familiar swooshing noise. "Good cycle, Honourable Scientist Alchana-Duani." Tiron greeted formally.

"The same in return, Respected Engineer Tiron P-Thian." Alchana returned the greeting, although she was somewhat confused by the formalized traditional greeting. Normally Tiron, although still reserved, gave her the simple greeting used among colleagues. The greeting he used just now was generally used in conferences or when being addressed by someone of a higher status. Alchana shrugged off the occurrence and decided that it would be prudent to start their work as quickly as possible. She said as much to Tiron and he nodded carefully, but did not voice a response vocally.

"I will need you to monitor the activation sequences from that console. I want to be able to monitor the prototype's frame physically as the sequence begins." She moved over to the prototype and began making some last minute calibrations. She was surprised that he had nothing to say about the arrangement as he was the engineer and her specialty was programming.

"Alchana... Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Tiron asked cautiously and she paused to look at him curiously, her gaze holding his steadily. "What I mean to say is, while I do not doubt that the Judges must be removed..." He floundered slightly over his words, the boldness from last rotation all but non-existent.

Alchana sighed heavily in annoyance and went back to the tangled wiring in the prototypes rotary cuff. "Spit it out already. You are wasting precious time that cannot be afforded." She said finally. Her words were sharp and to the point, not allowing any inflection to betray her.

"I do not like being kept in the dark." He said bluntly and gestured to the prototype her tentacles were embedded in. "I have not been well informed to its development and with the recent data procured concerning the planetoid, I am concerned by the idea of just _how_ sentient you intend it to be."

Alchana swallowed slowly and not out of nervousness. She should have realized he would be suspicious. That was the problem with having him as her second. He was as equally intelligent as she was, she would never allow herself to work with an ignorant squid. The idea in itself was appalling. But it also meant that she had a harder time keeping things to herself.

"You are correct; I have been... withholding information." A grimace darkened her face briefly at the admission, her pride anything but happy. Her previously good mood was slipping away rapidly. Alchana grabbed a datapad and punched in her personal 9-digit access code before handing it to Tiron with a flick of her tentacles. "This is a complete list of any and all modifications I have designed and/or implemented. You will notice that precautions have been made accordingly."

She watched him begin to slowly read through the schematics and design notes, his eyes betraying his astonishment as he took in the information. She smirked slightly, knowing from memory each and every one of the adjustment she had made.

"Nanite based self repair systems, submissive pressure points, neural nets, advanced logic cores... _an emotional processor?_ Alchana you cannot be serious!" He looked up at her incredulously from where he had been reading aloud. "When you first came to me with this idea, this..." he waved the pad in the air to emphasise his point, "_This... _is NOT what you proposed. When you said sentient you applied the word as a stopgap; what you have here is the makings of a-_a living being_!"

"While it is true I may have... deviated from my original designs, I still believe that this will give us what we need to overbalance the centre of power. Perhaps even more." Alchana responded through clenched teeth, her voice dangerously steady as she fought the urge to swap faces in order to better defend her work. Tiron must have sensed her growing agitation and withdrew into himself, but his discontent was still painfully clear. At least he wasn't being uncharacteristically snarky like he was last rotation, she thought with the faintest amount of amusement.

He spent several more moments reading the datapad before manoeuvring over to the prototype to personally identify certain aspects of its structure. Alchana felt a surge of annoyance when he began to pick around the prototype's internals but pushed it aside roughly, knowing that it was a necessary thing for him as an engineer. Had she been in his position she would have done the same thing, if not more thoroughly.

"And do I, pray tell, have your approval?" Alchana finally asked; her eye ridge cocked in an expression of exasperated tolerance.

"I hardly think my assessment of the prototype will change your mind." He responded matter-of-factly and Alchana could not deny how accurate his assumption was. "However, if you are so keen to hear my evaluation then I will gladly tell you that I cannot find anything out of place."

"Your approval is noted, shall we continue then?" Alchana could have almost laughed at the instantaneous scowl that showed up on his face, because he had not in fact expressed any approval whatsoever. As it was she could not contain the grin that came to her face which she struggled quickly to replace with a mask of professionalism. Now was not the time to allow petty emotion to cloud her mind.

Tiron gave her a curt nod and moved over stiffly to work at the console connected to the prototype. "I have the pre-programming ready to transfer."

"Understood. Starting manual activation." She said and began to access the back of the prototype's cranial unit.

She had designed a different approach to 'turning on' prototype A-003 on a whim. Using this approach she would be able to activate the prototype's shell to make sure all systems were functional before actually uploading its programming and basic functions. A more efficient if not more time consuming procedure. _'It's better than blowing up.' _She told herself pensively.

The prototype's engines whirred slowly, its systems booting up effortlessly. All it took was a flip of a switch from her tentacles. The power and control over the motion was immensely satisfying in a way.

"Energy readings are holding steady." Alchana stated as she ran a scanner over the prototype's chassis. "There are some ambiguous fluctuations in the crystal energy conversion chamber, but they are relatively minor. Proceed with the upload."

"Basic functions have been uploaded successfully." Tiron said duly, his response in time with the subtle clicks coming from the prototypes frame as it processed the basic functions. Alchana noted with no small amount of pleasure that this time everything was perfect. No interruptions, no complications or delays that she could see.

"Begin uploading 'sentience' packages beta 3, 4 and 5." Some of Alchana's exuberance leaked through the command, much to her chagrin. She felt no desire to stamp it down though, this was her project, conducted in her lab and the only person accompanying her was accustomed to her mood swings.

"Upload complete, all processor functions are nominal." He stated; his voice still toneless.

Alchana noted that these had taken longer to transfer then the other files, but that was to be expected. These files were much larger than the others, containing just over twenty gigaquads of data.

"Now commencing activation of logic and emotional cortex's." She stated calmly.

Alchana ran the scanner over the prototype once more before moving towards its head to connect the two cranial modules to the prototypes internal power relays. Perhaps for convenience she should have built a smaller model, she thought. Despite all the other adjustments she hadn't bothered at the time because it was easier to follow the basic structure of a mining drone which had to be large enough to support the heavy loads required of them. At least that aspect of the technology was fairly adept; mining drones had been in use for decavorns before she had matured.

Alchana levitated backwards suddenly, dropping the scanner that she had been holding and it clattered loudly on the floor. She did not even notice Tiron hovering by her side in her shock. Had she still been holding the scanner she would have noticed that the abnormal fluctuations from before had increased by tenfold.

A-003 had opened its eyes, his optics emitting a faintly pulsing white light. The same optics that she had seen right before the explosion three rotations ago. The same optics that had looked at her with an intelligence she could no longer deny.

Alchana was unable to look away as the light grew exponentially, it's blinding light accompanied by a loud hum of energy that crackled over the chassis of the prototype. She was paralyzed with a terror she had never felt before. She hadn't stopped to comprehend what she might be unleashing.

And now it was too late to turn back.

Her moist skin began to burn from the heat being emitted by the prototype and she fell back onto the ground. There was a loud crack in the air and the permeating smell of burnt ozone before she was enveloped in darkness.

* * *

When Alchana came slowly back into consciousness she found the prototype sitting up slowly, its still new pistons and gears grinding from the movement. It didn't seem to acknowledge her or Tiron as it was more focused on flexing his servo like it was a newly discovered appendage. She gave a barely noticeable sigh of relief when she saw that his optics, while still white, did not have the same soul piercing starkness that they did before. Now they were softer, curious almost as it began to take in its surroundings.

She shook Tiron roughly by the shoulders and he mumbled irritably about younglings waking him up again at a pit spawned groon before he realized he was still in the lab. He sat up quickly and pressed his tentacles to his head, similarly to how Alchana was currently poised.

"W-what just happened?" He asked slowly as he activated his thrusters.

Alchana groaned slightly and increased the pressure her tentacles were applying to her head; whatever caused them to black out had left her with an excruciating headache. She glanced over to the prototype which was now attempting to wiggle each digit of its servo separately before taking Tiron's proffered appendages as he pulled her upright.

"I-I don't know..." she whispered and her voice cracked painfully at the admission, "I just don't know."

* * *

**A.N.**

Hehe, I feel pretty good about my first real cliffy. Sorry to leave you guys hanging. (Not really!)  
Also, if anyone wants to send in any idea's for the acronym Cyber T-R-O-N, please do so. Think of it as a contest, since I haven't thought of anything really fitting yet.  
Thanks for reading everyone, please remember to drop a review! It makes me type faster to save you guys from the suspense.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N**

So I have some good news and some bad news. Sorry guys! I also am posting this chapter early! Yay!

Good news is that school has let out and I have lots more time to work on typing my story. Bad news is that my laptop decided to die, making it the third one in two years. Very frustrating because I actually know my way around a computer so it wasn't my fault all the hardware randomly went up in smoke.

Last but not least I have decided to only post my authors notes only at the beginning of my stories for convenience.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Transformers or the Quintessons. I own only my oc's and my imagination._

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Beginnings**

_"I-I don't know..." she whispered and her voice cracked painfully at the admission, "I just don't know."_

Tiron was unsure what to say next. What could he say? In all the vorns he had known Alchana never had he seen her admit to not knowing... _to fear._ She was once of the best scientists he knew, always digging for more, pushing the limits of science just to see what would happen. The unknown had never stopped her from poking and prodding the universe in vain attempts to bend it to her will. He didn't bother to pull back when she flicked her tentacles roughly out of his grasp.

Now he was lost, just as lost and confused and startled as she was. Only this time he was the one wanting to analyze and proceed while Alchana levitated in place, looking for all the world helpless while her gaze was locked firmly onto the prototype.

Tiron rubbed his temples and angled himself down to pick up the scanner that Alchana had dropped. He ran it over the prototype once, then again and a third time for good measure. The prototype stopped playing with its servos and began to follow Tiron's movements as he ran the scanner over it chassis.

"Alchana you need to look at this." Tiron started, his voice tinged with unease. When she didn't respond immediately he turned around and shook her gently by the shoulders. "Alchana, snap out of it! NOW!"

Alchana shuddered slightly before looking at him with bleary eyes. Her brow creased darkly and Tiron moved away, dropping his tentacles and handing her the scanner. She snatched it out of his hands and began to repeat the same process he had just gone through. He could tell she was shaken despite her best efforts to hide it; unfortunately one did not spend as much time around her as he did without learning how to read her movements.  
At the moment he sensed a certain apprehension towards the prototype as well as a small degree of curiosity and bewilderment hampered only by her fear. Her movements jerked with an edge that also led him to the conclusion that she was being eaten with anger; anger at herself for her fear and frustrated with her inability to conceal it. She was still the same Alchana he knew; only now he saw her differently.

Now she was beginning to rant under her breath about scanners telling her how the laws of physics no longer applied. Tiron took a breath to steady himself slightly before he ventured to speak.

"From what I can tell it would seem as though the crystalline energy source has manifested itself into an orb of some sort."

Alchana snorted and turned to him with a look he was all too familiar with. "Your powers of observation never fail to amaze me, Tiron." She said sarcastically. "The 'orb' as you have so aptly described the phenomenon seems to be the source of the prototype's energy distribution, so far as I can tell." Tiron raised an eye ridge at that statement and she tossed the scanner onto an empty berth parallel to the one where the prototype was situated. "The scanner is useless, spitting out some slag about how physics no longer exist as we know them."

Nope, she was definitely still the same. "Have you considered that it might be right? We could be dealing with something beyond our understanding." He said slowly, careful to keep his tone neutral.

"Nothing is beyond science!" Alchana protested determinedly, "Everything is defined by science; we need only find the definition."

Tiron felt no desire to pursue the matter after seeing her vehement response. The way he saw it, it was better if she found a way to explain the un-explainable to suit her frame of mind than if he tried to convince her otherwise.

By now the prototype had taken an interest in its surroundings and his optics roamed freely between Tiron and Alchana as they spoke.

"I assume you added vocal processing units?" Tiron asked even though he didn't need to. He still remembered the main aspects from the datapad she had given him. That should mean that the prototype could process and respond to vocal commands. He had no doubts that Alchana had skipped over any programming in such regards.

"Command: State your designation." He addressed the prototype directly. He didn't need to see Alchana in order to know that he had her attention completely.

"Unit designation A-003. Subclass: prototype." Its response was automatic. The prototype's voice was deeper than he had expected and crackled with static.

Tiron could feel Alchana's curiosity rubbing onto him as she hovered behind him almost eagerly to see what he would do next. It baffled him slightly that she was allowing him to initiate the first 'contact' with the prototype. Or rather, A-003 as he was now designated.

"Unit A-003: state your function." Tiron asked slowly. The prototype did not speak at first to Tiron's surprise. He watched as the prototype tilted its head in thought, one could almost hear the gears turning in his processor.

"This unit has no function." The prototype said after a moment and Tiron could almost hear the disappointment in its -_his_- voice. Alchana shifted from her position behind him and approached the prototype directly for the first time since it had activated. He noticed how her eyes were kept carefully trained on the prototype's optics and made a mental note to construct a colored lens of sorts.

"At present your primary function is to learn and develop as an individual." Alchana stated her voice uncharacteristically soft.

The prototype seemed to mull the idea over in his head before replying with an enthusiastic nod. "Understood!"

Tiron wondered what the point was of letting 'it' believe it had a say in the matter. The prototype was built to initiate the upheaval of the Judges, not make friends and indulge in curiosity. Sentient being or not, it was still just a machine and no different from a drone. He trusted that Alchana would remember that. And if she didn't, then it was his duty to remind her.

He looked over to Alchana where she had her back turned to him having moved away from the prototype to type something into her console. Tiron was sure that there was more of a reason to what she had told A-003. She almost always had deeper plans behind her sometimes obtuse actions. It was just a matter of waiting to see what would happen.

In the meantime he would have to figure out what to do with the prototype. If it was indeed as sentient as he believed it was then he would need to keep it occupied. He approached Alchana from behind,

"How do you intend to proceed Duani?" he asked.

Alchana paused and her tentacles stiffened over the console, "We will observe."

"And then what?" Tiron pushed.

"We have programmed him to obey, when the time comes I have no doubts that we will succeed in our goals." She answered readily, catching the attention of the prototype. Tiron found the feeling to be disturbing, having the prototype staring at them so intently.

He blinked suddenly as a thought occurred to him, "You plan on building more, don't you?" It wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact.

Alchana turned to face him directly for the first time during the whole conversation, "I plan on integrating them into the empire itself." Her faces abruptly changed to a yellow color scheme as she went on, her voice growing bolder. "They will serve as interactive servants. We will be able to gather information from right out of under their noses and never be suspected. Then, when the time is right, we will strike and there will be too many of us, of _them_, to resist."

Tiron allowed a smirk to grow on his face as her excitement grew. It was a faultless plan, simple and effective; just the way he liked it. Alchana really had thought this through and it surprised him somewhat, the simplicity of her plan. Many of her ideas were often rushed and complicated, full of unnecessary leaps to prevent suspicion.

"You are this unit's creator?" Tiron jumped slightly at the unfamiliar and slightly metallic voice.

He had almost forgotten that the thing was still watching them from its position on the berth. Alchana however merely twitched before turning around to face the prototype. He could admire the way she stared past its piercing white optics despite her seemingly irrational fear of them.

"Yes... yes, I suppose you could say that." She spoke almost kindly to the prototype and again her voice was uncharacteristically soft. Tiron realized somewhere in the back of his head that he had never heard her use that tone before. It was... _nice_.

"There are others of this unit?" The prototype scrunched up its faceplates as if looking for the right word, showing an amount of dexterity Tiron didn't think was possible. "Brothers?" A-003 asked, its deeper voice smoothing itself out into a mild baritone tinged with curiosity.

Alchana hovered backwards and her lips pulled into a disturbing grin, her third and most ambitious face still dominant, "Not yet, not yet... But there will be. There will be many more where you came from, Unit A-003."

Tiron heard the promise in her words, the sheer determination and the undeniable undertone. He always knew that Alchana was more 'stuck' on the idea of overpowering the Judges, for lack of a better word, than some of the other quints he knew. However, he now had a sinking suspicion that her vehemence towards them ran deeper than simple discontent.

* * *

Hemir was humming. It was a soft tune that his first mentor, or caretaker as he had preferred to be called, had favored.

He was currently roaming down the halls of the development wing in search of his new mentor. He had just finished paying his dues to the Judges, a singularly mundane task he'd have rather avoided. But that was just the way of things, he thought. Hemir didn't particularly care for the Judges' way of things, but he never had anything against them either. Sure, there were rumors and while he was always sure to keep tabs on that side of things, he didn't feel a need to seek out trouble.

Especially if the rumors were true.

There was no need for it after all. _'I'd say I've done a slaggin' good job taking care of myself over the last vorn.'_ Hemir thought smugly. He hoped that his caretaker would be proud. He had made something of himself getting an apprenticeship and finding a position in the Science Division, among other equally important milestones in the young quints life.

"Ah, here we are!" He exclaimed in undertones to himself as he approached the main labs that his mentor worked in with that professor femme Alchana. Hemir shook his head slightly at the amount of rumors floating around that belonged to her alone. From what he'd heard she was a bit of a psycho. Not that he believed the rumors, of course. He just kept an eye on the local chatter, but it wouldn't surprise him if she were. Being a three facer and all that propaganda slag.

Hemir entered the lab without any qualms whether or not anyone else was inside or working on something. On entering the lab, he began to think that he should have knocked on second thought. It was mostly dark inside except for the far side where he could make out a conversation between two quints. There was something else sitting up in a berth watching them.

He decided that perhaps he should try to come back later. No point in interrupting or getting tied up in something he didn't want to do. He could spend the rest of the cycle relaxing by himself or finding some entertainment at a local hub. '_Yeah, that would be good,' _he thought.

Then he bumped into a tray of tools and sent them flying across the floor, clattering loudly against the metal. Hemir winced before cursing sharply to himself and scrambled to put everything back in its place before someone found him.

"What are you doing in my lab!?" An angered voice yelled out, most definitely femme judging by the pitch. "What are _you _doing here!?"

_'Too late...'_ Hemir cowered slightly when he looked up to see Alchana glowering at him. It was too late to escape now, but he didn't know what other course of action to take. Submission maybe. Yeah, only if he wanted his head on a silver platter. She was the Professor, the only one known to withstand her moods was Tiron, who just so happened to be his mentor. Unfortunately she also had made it very clear she didn't like the idea of her colleague taking on an apprentice.

"I, uh... Hi." Hemir could have strangled himself. That was the best he could do? Say _'hi'_ to the embodiment of his doom? "I was, um... looking for someone and he's obviously not here so I'll..." he stopped talking when Alchana continued to glare at him.

"Tiron, come get your runt out of my lab!" She called out in annoyance. Hemir straightened marginally; apparently his mentor was here after all.

Tiron came around the corner of the L-shaped lab and seemed shocked to see his apprentice cowering under Alchana's gaze. Hemir hoped he wouldn't be scolded for his misadventure. All he wanted was to start actually learning something from his mentor.

His mentor frowned slightly, "Alchana could you please refrain from intimidating my ward?"

"Could your ward refrain from ransacking my laboratory?" She countered readily, her thrusters flaring.

Hemir shuffled his tentacles awkwardly, now both of them were glaring at him; Alchana in aggressive dislike and Tiron with a subdued displeasure.

"I-I'm sorry Respected Mentor, Honorable Professor." Hemir ventured to apologize and hopefully relieve some tension. It really was his fault for poking his nose into places he shouldn't be.

His mentor seemed to relax slightly at the words while Alchana merely glared at him sharply before returning to whatever it was she was doing around the corner. Hemir looked up sheepishly to Tiron as if to say '_what's next?'_

Tiron sighed audibly, "What are you doing in the lab, Hemir?" He asked using the same wording as Alchana from before.

"I was looking for you, actually." Hemir stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and he couldn't hide the edge of derision tingeing his voice.

"It would be best for you notify me of your arrival beforehand next time." Tiron said slowly and Hemir nodded before he let his curiosity get the best of him.

"So just what is it you are working on up here on a first rotation?" He asked as his eyes began to wander the darkened lab to where it was better lit. It was also the same section of the lab Alchana had disappeared into. Hemir levitated forward to investigate.

"Hemir-Attra..." Tiron warned him, his mentor's tone heavy with authority.

He ignored it. It was probably not the best thing to do, but Hemir never was one to lay curiosity aside in favor of obedience. Pit, his stubborn curiosity, among other equally important character traits he prided himself on, was most likely the only reason he ended up with Tiron as his mentor in the first place.

So he went around the corner. And promptly maneuvered smack into what looked like a drone.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N**

I am so sorry this chapter is so late. I flew to New Zealand this weekend and didn't have the chance to post until now. This chapter might have a few errors as I haven't edited it as much as normal. Also keep in mind that if A-003 seems OOC its because he practically a sparkling at this point in time. Give me a few hundred thousand words and he'll turn into the wise bearded 'bot we all know and love.  
More likely than not I won't be posting next week. While in NZ I am going to be swamped with doctors appointments and my diabetic checkups so I won't be able to even breathe much less type.  
So sorry guys! Until next time!

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Transformers or the Quintessons. I own only my oc's and my imagination._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Awake**

Everything was new to him, everything from the berth he was sitting on to the way his digits bent. An insatiable curiosity filled him since the first moment he came into awareness. It was hard to take in his surroundings; there was so much newness about them. From the way the lighting flickered brightly, to the worn texture of the walls and the hard smoothness of the platform he was on.

A berth, something in his processor supplied and explained. The new-found knowledge was confusing at first. How could he know what something was if he didn't know what it was?

_"Command: State your designation."_

"Unit designation A-003. Subclass: prototype." Before he even knew what he was doing he was responding. It panicked him slightly, why couldn't he control himself? He looked up at where the command had come from and saw two beings hovering in front of him. They looked different than he did, more organic. Another word was supplied by his processor. They didn't have lower appendages like he did, just a device that seemingly allowed them to float.

_"Unit A-003: state your function."_

He paused, not feeling the urge to respond immediately like before. He didn't have a described function, he realized.

"This unit has no function." A-003 responded sadly after a moment's thought. His voice cracked slightly. He didn't understand why, but to not have a designated function made him feel... unhappy. Like he was empty inside.

"At present your primary function is to learn and develop as an individual."

A-003 looked up at the being that spoke, Quintesson, his processor supplied once more. The word was also linked with many other meanings, master, creator...

A-003 shuttered his optics and nodded while a new feeling spread through his consciousness. "Understood!"

This one felt pleasant and made him eager to start his given function right away. Learning sounded good, although he didn't know why he would need to develop as an individual. Wasn't he one already? Had they expected him to not to be himself?

The idea puzzled him. Perhaps he had not always been as he was now. He couldn't remember anything before waking up in the room with these two beings, only nothingness and serenity. He remembered a oneness that he couldn't describe and there had been peace, but this existence was different... corporeal.

A thought struck him as he refocused on the two quintessons who were conversing heatedly with each other. He checked his audio logs and re-listened to their conversation before interjecting his own statement.

"You are this unit's creator?" He asked, appropriately inflecting the query to match his curiosity. It frustrated him when he realised he was referring to himself in the third person. He had meant to say 'my' not 'this unit's'.

"Yes... yes, I suppose you could say that." The quintesson he identified as a femme spoke, although she seemed reluctant to hold his gaze for long. She had three faces, he realised and he abruptly hoped that he didn't as well. A-003 was relieved to see that the other one had only a single face.

"There are others of this unit?" He questioned after recalling their conversation. 'More beings like me? Ones that are not strange looking with tentacles!' He thought hard of a way to describe what he meant, and his processor supplied the word he was looking for.

"Brothers?" A-003 asked, his deeper voice smoothing itself out into a mild baritone. He found the sound of his voice to be more pleasing than that of the two quintessons; their voices seemed to be perpetually layered with sinister undertones and deeper meanings promised within.

The three faced quintesson femme turned to him with a disturbing grin, "Not yet, not yet... But there will be. There will be many more where you came from, Unit A-003."

A-003 pulled back slightly at her voice, he decided that he didn't like the way it sounded. It promised bad things, he could almost feel it somehow. He pushed the feeling away and focused more on what she had actually said rather than the strange feelings about what she meant.

There were going to be more like him! The thought thrilled him unlike anything he had felt in the small time he had existed so far. A-003 wondered if perhaps he could assist in their creation. The idea gave him a goal to work towards for whenever he began his function to learn.

"Command: Hold still." A-003's body stiffened automatically and he found himself unable to move even a micron. He strained against his programming for a moment before resigning himself to the lack of movement. It was as if all connections to his motor functions had been severed by a simple command.

"Query: What are you doing?" He asked cautiously after the single faced quintesson began waving a strange device around his face once again. It beeped ominously as he lowered his tentacle to his chassis.

"I am scanning your energy conversion chamber." He stated without even bothering to look at him before plugging the device into a console. A-003 opened his mouth to ask 'why' but was interrupted by the single faced quintesson. "Command: Remain silent."

A-003 felt his face scrunch up in confusion when he couldn't speak. He had a feeling that he was not exactly welcomed by the engineer. Why couldn't he ask questions if his primary function was to learn? At least he could move again now that the new command was in place. He chose to stay as still as possible though so that the quintesson wouldn't freeze him again. Not being able to speak was more favourable to being locked into one position with no way to even twitch.

Instead he settled down with a grumpy frown and went back to investigating his digits. He curled and uncurled them, noting the complexity of the thin wiring in-between the joints as he moved them. It brought another question to his mind, how was he here? How was he alive? A-003 almost expected an answer to appear in his processor like he had experienced before, but the programming was silent.

He vented a large gust of air that whistled slightly as it was expelled from his intakes earning him a razor sharp glare from the three faced quintesson. A-003 went silent once more, wondering why he was being ignored.

Suddenly there was an audio piercing clang of metal hitting metal and proceeding to bounce. Then silence. A-003 shook his helm to clear his processor of the metallic ring that echoed through it. The femme's expression was furious and she manoeuvred sharply around the corner.

Soon he could hear voices being raised, but he couldn't tell what was going on from around the corner. He looked up at the remaining scientist with a questioning tilt of his helm. The quintesson's guard fell and he sighed heavily before shrugging back at A-003.

"Tiron, come get your runt out of my lab!"

The shout echoed around the walls of the lab and the single faced quintesson quickly levitated around the corner. A-003 carefully made note of the designation in his memory banks for future reference.

He wondered vaguely if either of them would allow him to speak. His own silence unnerved him, he wanted to express his thoughts and expand his knowledge. The only way he knew to do that was through speech.

A-003 vented softly and tried to listen to what was going on outside of his vision. He only caught one word out of every two or three, but he could get the general idea that someone who was not supposed to be here was.

The three faced femme came back around the corner with an agitated huff and not even a glance towards him. The idea came to his processor that he might just sit there forever, forgotten in plain sight.

A-003 shifted slightly, feeling the movement of his knee joints as they swayed off the edge of the berth. Taking a chance he slowly slid off the table and carefully placed his weight onto his pedes for the first time. He shuttered his optics at the slight creaking sound the brand new joints made and cautiously straightened his spinal struts, but his grip remained tight on the berth.

A new feeling of accomplishment flooded through his systems and he felt himself hoping that his creators were paying attention to his feat. The elation washed out of him just as fast when he realised that no one had even noticed his movements.

The next thing he knew something or someone ran into his chassis, sending his still unsteady feet out of underneath him. Another loud clashing of metal against metal rang through the lab as A-003 hit the floor with a solid clang. He would have cried out in surprise if his voice box was still working although not out of pain, rather out of the shock of landing so abruptly on his aft.

"Command: State your status." The three faced femme demanded as the quintesson known as Tiron came around the corner with a stern look on his face.

"Status: undamaged." A-003 responded immediately, the command overriding the silencing protocols. He didn't actually know if he was damaged or not, but from what he could tell everything felt the same as before. He stood up shakily and gripped the nearest console to steady himself as he had not yet figured out how to keep himself upright quite yet.

"Tiron, I thought I told you to get rid of this squid!" She yelled loudly, now directing her irritation fully at the said quintesson.

"Alchana, please... He is still young and foolhardy. It will not happen again, you have my word." Tiron replied hastily, defending the quintesson that bowled him over. A-003 could tell that the engineer was still angered at the younger quintesson, yet he continued to defend him.

"It had better not happen again!" The femme, now recognized as Alchana, shrieked in fury. "That idiot could have irreparably damaged the prototype!"

A-003 looked back and forth between his two creators and the young quintesson backed against the wall. He didn't understand why it was so important that he wasn't damaged, if they did create him then couldn't they just repair him if he got hurt? His confusion only grew as their argument in turn escalated.

"You should keep a tighter tentacle on your ward, Tiron. Others might not be so kind when dealing with snooping younglings in their labs!"

"You call this kind? I have already admitted responsibility and yet you continue to spit insults!" Tiron retorted, seeming to be less inclined to dismiss her attitude towards his ward than towards himself.

Alchana sputtered indignantly, "I don't have to take this insolence from you anymore than I would from any other lesser quint." She said firmly, crossing her tentacles tightly.

Through all this A-003 watched the younger quintesson in question as he seemed to sag with guilt and frustration. It didn't seem right to him to keep on discussing the past misdeeds.

"I...I forgive him." A-003 stated quietly, his vocalizer catching on the word 'I' while his processor firmly fought against him. It made his helm ache.

All three quintessons stared at him openly at the statement as if they hadn't heard correctly. A-003 proceeded to repeat himself. "I forgive him." He said again, this time more smoothly.

The younger quint looked up at him in shock and A-003 returned the gaze with curious white optics pulsing gently. Alchana seemed stunned, merely gaping at him, while Tiron looked as if he were seeing him in a completely new light.

A-003 did not know why everyone was suddenly acting this way. Had he done something wrong? Perhaps he was still expected to be silent, he thought disappointedly.

Finally, it was the youngling who broke the silence.

"This thing is alive?" He stated more than asked.

* * *

Alchana sighed in exasperation, the shock of A-003 referring to itself in the first person dissipating in exchange for more frustration with Tiron and his ward. Why couldn't he just tell the youngling to go away? A simple enough dismissal that would have rid her of an entirely new variable that she did not want to deal with, but no… Tiron with his morals had formed an attachment to the squid and labelled himself as his Mentor.

"This thing is alive?" Hemir stated incredulously.

Her colleague opened his mouth to answer but she took the initiative instead. "Prototype A-003 is only 'alive' in a sense. We have yet to determine the extent of his sentience." She answered plainly, although her tone was still somewhat disdainful towards the younger quint.

"Like a living, thinking… intelligent being?" Hemir breathed his wonder as he began to circle the prototype in awe. She noted with some small amount of relief that he seemed content to observe and not touch the prototype. Tiron hovered behind her anxiously, obviously not happy with either of them at the moment.

The prototype itself seemed to be standing stiffly as if it did not like all the attention that he was receiving. Alchana frowned; little did it know how such a small thing like the use of 'I' could be so important. Already she had seen some large signs pointing towards its rate of sentience. One major example being the use of 'I' and another being A-003's seemingly innate curiosity.

"Don't touch anything._ At all._" She told Hemir darkly and smiled when he very consciously backed away from the prototype.

Alchana turned to Tiron and motioned stiffly for him to follow her to a more secluded corner of the lab. Tiron looked again as if he wanted to say something but Alchana cut him off once more with wave of her tentacles.

"What do you plan to do with him?" She hissed sternly, leaving him no room to avoid the question.

Tiron sighed, "You know it was my intent to keep him out of this," he massaged his temples as a heavy furrow formed from the stress of the situation. "The only thing we can do I suppose." He said finally.

Alchana's frown only deepened, "Would you care to elaborate?"

"I am sure you realize we can't just send him away like nothing happened." He paused, and then continued softly. "I never wanted him involved with the insurrection."

"How do you wish to proceed, then?" Alchana questioned, using the same words he had used not even a joor earlier. Slowly she was coming to realize that Tiron actually had a genuine desire to protect the youngling. The fact in itself puzzled her seeing as she had never been placed in such a position before.

"With your approval I believe that encouraging interaction between Hemir and prototype might be a good place to start." He said hesitantly.

Alchana pondered the idea momentarily before replying. Outside stimulus of the prototype by interacting with the youngling could prove either rewarding or disastrous. However, the amount of data they could acquire from monitoring such a development was too tempting to resist.

"The... proposition is acceptable. Under two circumstances." She said quickly before Tiron could get ahead of himself. "One, they are to be under constant observation and two, Hemir must be willing to act as more than playmate."

"To what end?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing extreme, I wouldn't trust anyone but you or myself to work in the more complicated areas of A-003's development." Alchana turned her gaze towards the prototype where Hemir was trying to get it to talk again.

"I can see where you're going with this." Tiron's teeth ground together in thought before he chuckled tensely, though she could tell he still was not pleased with his charge's actions. "Someone needed to teach the prototype how to manoeuvre in any case."


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N**

Oh my goodness I am _sooo_ sorry everyone! I feel like such a slacker for not updating last week and then being late for my promised update this week. I want to thank you all for sticking with this story and I apologize again.

If it makes it any better I have had this chapter typed up for over a week but I just have been way too busy to update.

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Transformers or the Quintessons. I own only my oc's and my imagination._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - Trials**

"Whoa, wait just an astrosecond!" Hemir instinctively held his tentacles up in a defensive position as he listened to what Alchana was saying. "You want me to 'interact' with this A-003 prototype of yours?"

Tiron held a tentacle to the bridge between his eyes. As talented as his colleague was, Alchana had certain... shortcomings when it came to diplomatic situations. Yes, she could manipulate and beguile; yes, she was more than adept at remaining emotionally impassive. For the most part. Her temper had a habit of getting out of control.  
But when it came to requests, she just had a way of phrasing everything like a demand with a death threat. Thus his apprentice's obvious hesitation.

"Allow me to rephrase our intentions before you react, Hemir." Tiron withered only in the slightest under the icy glare Alchana sent him before continuing.

"All we ask of you is that you teach the proto-" Tiron corrected himself with a small frown, "...A-003 the basic ethics of the Quintesson Empire. In the process you would also assist in the development of his motor functions as well as his personality core."

Tiron waited while his ward seemed to process their request. Hemir relaxed marginally before a bemused expression came to his face.

"So basically you want me to become his Caretaker?" He started slowly, as if pondering the consequences of failure.

In Quintesson culture a 'caretaker' as they were often called, were pivotal partakers in the growth of a young quint's life. They were their only contacts upon exiting the maturation tanks. From there it was the caretaker's duty to guide the said quintesson to become an efficient addition to empire.  
At one point in his life, Tiron had considered taking an assignment as a caretaker. It was rare to be singled out by the selection committee and he was by all means ready to take the job. Alchana had had other plans for him though.  
Overall, it was quite a daunting responsibility for a quint as young as Hemir. In retrospect, it was amazing that Alchana was even considering such an option in the first place. Not that she had much choice under the situation.

"In layman's terms, yes, that is correct." Alchana answered Hemir coldly.

"That still doesn't explain why you're dumping this slag on me." He retorted just as coldly, although he lacked the confidence to look at them directly. "I mean, you are two of the best scientists in the Citadel and you want _me_ to be a _caretaker _to what I have no doubts is the biggest technological advancement of the decavorn! I just don't see the connection!" Hemir finished and agitatedly crossed his tentacles, waiting for a response to his outburst.

Tiron had to admit he could see the logic in Hemir's standpoint. In his position he could also see himself doing the exact same thing. Unfortunately, the application of logic did not do much in the way placating Alchana's ever-increasing temper. If anything from her reaction, the application only served to fuel her ire.

"Why do you need anything more! You would refuse the opportunity of a lifetime, for what?" She shouted, "I would very much like to know what is holding you back, Hemir." Her tone lowered as she dared him, becoming more sinister by the click.

Tiron levitated forward slightly, maneuvering between Alchana and his ward. "Watch your glossa Duani." He said as forcefully as he dared. He then turned to address his ward calmly, "You have two options Hemir. Either agree to the terms or forfeit your position within the science division."

Hemir hesitated once more and Alchana snarled from her position beside him. "The choice is yours, runt. Choose wisely."

Tiron grumbled silently within the privacy of his own mind, only an annoyed breath of air escaping him. Alchana had moments where even he almost had to doubt her state of mind. _Almost._ He hated having to give Hemir such a harsh ultimatum, but if he didn't agree to this things would only get worse.

He felt no small amount of regret as his ward tensed visibly under his watchful gaze. _'He wasn't supposed to be a part of this.'_ The thought had been plaguing him incessantly, accompanied by the burning sensation of guilt_. 'Perhaps taking him in was a mistake._' Tiron would have shook himself if he weren't in such a tense environment. Now was not the time to let himself fall under the weight of emotions over something he had absolutely no control of. That didn't mean he had to like it.

"Must you be so dramatic?" He hissed into her ear only to have her ignore him with a sharp look. He decided not to push his luck.

"I- I wish to proceed with this arrangement." Hemir spoke shakily after having considered the offer thoroughly, well, threat more like, Tiron thought dryly.

"Very good!" Alchana exclaimed. "Now Tiron, I want you to get him better acquainted with A-003's technicalities."

Rather than do as she asked Tiron followed her as she rounded the corner to find her personal console. Her suddenly chipper mood startled him more than he was willing to admit.

"What do you want now Tiron?" She turned around quickly to face him and he had to stop abruptly in order to avoid ramming into her.

"I was curious. Is that all?" He asked, the concern unable to be hidden from his voice. "Just hand over the prototype to an apprentice and move away?"

Alchana looked at him indifferently, "Curiousity is not something to be trifled with lightly." Her icy eyes bored into him and it was all he could do not to flinch and turn away. "I have no intention of 'moving on'. Only a fool would leave such a valuable asset in the hands of a youngling." Her tone grew less amicable when referring to his ward. "This is just a temporary development because your runt got in the way."

Tiron sighed and resigned himself to accept what was as it was. Surely, Alchana didn't think him_ that_ thick, they just had this conversation less than two joors ago and it wasn't even what he had been wanting to discuss in the first place. What he had meant to address was as simple as asking 'What are you doing?'.

_'Alchana must be rubbing off on me after all these vorns.' _Tiron thought unhappily. Obtuseness was her specialty, yet here he was frustrating himself because he went around a simple query like a particle theorist.

The disgruntled engineer was just about to rephrase himself when the soft, but exceptionally annoying pinging of the communication lines caught his attention. Alchana had already opened up the link by the time he maneuvered to her console. A non-committal grunt escaped him when he saw who it was.

"Why is he calling?"

Alchana scowled defiantly as the pinging picked up its pace, signifying that whoever it was, was getting impatient.

"They are requesting a live video feed. They must know that we are here." Tiron pointed out after a moment of continued pinging. It really was annoying.

Alchana breathed harshly and opened the channel, her face smoothing into the cold image of professionalism. Not that it helped calm her reaction when the open feed revealed who was contacting them.

_/"Ah, Honored Professor Alchana-Duani. What a pleasure!"/_

"High Inquisitor Krahulik." She responded through gritted teeth, "How may I be of service?"

_/"The Judges wished for me to check up on things in the lab. You are making progress I assume?"/ _ The inquisitor's eyes glittered dangerously as he waited for a response.

"You assume wrongly. It is the first rotation of the orn; no progress is being made this cycle." Alchana stated edgily.

_/"Is that true? I must have forgotten."/_ He leaned forward slightly and his tentacles folded calmly. /_"May I ask what you are doing in your lab then?"/_ He asked slyly.

"No you may not." She barked quickly, too quickly. Tiron's breath caught as the inquisitor's eyes narrowed fractionally.

_/"I see. Well then, I will leave you to yourself. Also..."/ _Alchana stiffened from where she was reaching to terminate the connection. /_"There is a private conference between the overseers and the divisional heads next rotation that you are required to attend. The briefing starts second joor at the Yarxtan Community centre, room 273b. Oh, and don't bother to bring your accomplice."_/ The Inquisitor grinned deviously and the connection cut out from his end.

Tiron just hovered there staring at the screen with a very bad feeling in his guts that only seemed to get worse. Sending Alchana to a briefing _alone _was not on his list of acceptable things to do. Especially when it was a meeting that included a number of unpleasant overseers and other divisional heads. Alchana's reaction did not help his confidence. Currently she was silently fuming, her face already changed over to the distinct representation of anger. It would be best to leave her alone for now and until she finished her mental rants. He would come back after getting things sorted with Hemir, and then he would have to compose a report for her to take to the conference.

* * *

Hemir felt the weight of his newly assigned responsibility hit him hard, as soon as the shock wore off that is. A caretaker! He couldn't be a caretaker! Any other quint would have to go through vorns of vigorous drilling and studies on quintesson rules and ethics, not to mention intense pediatric and psychological training. Even then, the selection process was screened for even the slightest trace of an alternate agenda within the candidates.

Hemir could feel the panic slowly welling up inside him and he started twitching his tentacles fretfully. He should have just taken the day off like he had planned and gotten a drink at the local hub. Now he was stuck with a living piece of machinery that he didn't even know was possible in the first place. Not that he wasn't honored by the responsibility, he just wished it didn't have to be under a death threat.

_'Well, death threat might be pushing it a little...'_ Hemir thought bitterly. If he lost his position in the science division he wouldn't have anything left. No credits, no quarters, nothing and no one would give him slag because if he was kicked out of one division the others wouldn't even spare him a glance. That's just how it was in the Citadel.

He turned around suddenly to see the prototype, A-003 or whatever it was called was staring at him curiously. As soon as Hemir noticed it was staring at him the prototype turned away and began looking at a nearby wall. The younglingish action almost made him smile, as it was his lips quirked upwards as he looked closer at the prototype.

It really was a work of art, every little piece of metal gleamed like only newly processed material could and the way they shifted smoothly with the thing's movements was flawless other than the fact that the movements themselves were rough. Hemir could tell that there was eventually going to be an outer layer of amour from the sight of several exposed panels and clips scattered throughout its frame. One open space within its chassis gave him view of a glowing orb that thrummed gently with a soft blue energy. He pulled back from the prototype when it jerked slightly. Hemir realized that he had been about to touch its chassis and looked up at the prototype oddly.

"What are you?" He breathed, still in awe of it all. Hemir jumped when the prototype began speaking.

"This unit is designated prototype A-003; specifications label this unit as a sentient autonomous robotic mining mechanism designed by Professor Alchana."

"Okay... So A3 it is then." Hemir said slowly. It would take awhile to get used to carrying a conversation with a robot.

The already unbalanced prototype shifted precariously, its faceplates warped into an expression of confusion. "This unit's designation is A-003." He corrected Hemir firmly.

Hemir laughed, some of his previous hesitation forgotten with the prototypes statement. "It's called a moniker, A3. A-003 is a lot harder to say so I shortened your designation to something easier to remember."

"Query: Should this unit overwrite previous designation data?"

Hemir quickly shook his head in alarm, "No, no don't do that!" He said, panicking again. He highly doubted that the professor or his mentor would approve of such an action.

"This unit's designation will remain A-003. Please refer to the correct designation." The prototype stated firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

Hemir had to wonder if Alchana had programmed A-003 to be so assertive or if it was just a quirk of being a sentient machine. It was hard to tell based on his somewhat biased view of her mental state. No doubt she was brilliant but three facers generally were, until they weren't.

"Whatever you say A3, whatever you say." Hemir chuckled and raised his tentacles in mock surrender. The prototype failed to respond, merely looking at him. It might have just been his imagination but Hemir could have sworn that the expression on his faceplates resembled irritation. Perhaps he could enjoy this caretaker business after all.

After regarding each other for a few minutes A-003 spoke up almost timidly. "This unit would like to exercise mobility, sir."

Hemir looked up to the prototype, slightly confused at being called 'sir'. "What do you mean?"

A-003 vented harshly. "This unit's motor functions are insufficient to accomplish such a task."

Hemir just stared at him blankly. "So... you want to walk?" He finally said.

The prototype nodded eagerly. "That is correct."

Hemir suddenly felt very inadequate. Looking down at his tentacles and then at the prototypes own two bulkier appendages he came to the conclusion that there was not going to be an easy way to teach this.

"Um, okay then... lets see." Hemir mumbled thoughtfully. Logically, it was a simple matter of shifting one's weight from one pede to the other. Simple enough right? "Why don't you try leaning on one pede first."

A3 gave him a curious look before asking, "What would that accomplish?"

"It will help to integrate your balancing systems for when you start walking." Hemir explained plainly. He was beginning to think that all the boorish lessons on the inner workings of a standard mining drone were worth it. In fact, he probably should be thanking his engineering professor right about now. Not that his pride would ever allow it. Mental thanks were hard enough as it was.

"Understood." A3 responded after a moment, having probably run the theory through his logic center first.

Hemir smiled encouragingly at the prototype and he hesitantly shifted his weight onto one pede. This time A3 returned the smile and shifted his weight again... only to wobble dangerously and cling to the berth to keep from falling.

"Don't worry! Your systems are just not used to supporting your frame yet." Hemir said quickly when he saw the defeated expression on A3's face. "Remember, patience brings perfection and perfection brings peace." He stated proudly as he recited one of the basic principles taught by his own caretaker.

A3 looked at him curiously, "Patience brings perfection." He repeated as he processed the phrase. Hemir wondered for a moment if perhaps he had somehow broken the prototype. The Honourable Alchana would have just _loved_ that. But then he noticed something.

"Patience brings perfection." A3 stated again, much more firmly this time.

Hemir couldn't help but feel a small amount of pride as the prototype determinedly straightened his spinal struts and focused almost comically on his pedes as he shifted his weight once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N**

Hello everyone! I'm back with an extra long chapter to reward all my faithful readers and reviewers. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Transformers or the Quintessons. I own only my oc's and my imagination. Credit goes to Aerisnoir for use of her ideas on quintesson society._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - Lessons**

The High Inquisitor stood stoically before the three Judges as they looked down upon him. The great hall dwarfed his above average build but he felt no intimidation from it. His purpose was clear, and his position sound, and above all his loyalty was sure.

Krahulik bowed his head respectfully to his masters before addressing them with the carefully cultivated tone that had come to be his trademark.

"Exalted Judges of the Quintesson Empire, I greet you." He said placidly.

"Honourable High Inquisitor Krahulik, it is a pleasure to see you so promptly." The green and gold gilded quint returned the greeting.

"It is only my duty to answer your summons with all haste, my lieges." Krahulik responded sincerely. He already had a good idea of why they summoned him here and was pressed to get straight to the matter. He did not however speak such thoughts aloud, the Judges controlled the conversation and it was not his place to dismiss the traditional greetings.

"I believe the best use of our time would be to direct our conversation to a more useful topic."

Krahulik looked up with the smallest amount of relief at the maroon judge whose face currently was the picture of rage. Though not currently incensed he could almost believe the Judge was bored.

"Yes, I would agree with you, Judge Derodomontatus. Let us commence."

"Agreed." The other two Judges intoned before focusing their attention back to him.

"You have been summoned to discuss... matters concerning the developmental projects... headed by the Honourable Professor Alchana." The Judges spoke, each of them speaking in turn without hesitation. The eerie sync in which they spoke had perturbed him at first but over time the shiver that crawled through his spine had left him with only the slightest feeling of unease.

"It was my understanding that you were to allow her to proceed for the time being." Krahulik stated calmly.

The leading judge's eyes narrowed, "We have been informed... that there is a general briefing next cycle... We want you to remove... Alchana from the project." The judges paused and he tensed marginally. He did not believe that she would take such a sudden change of personnel sitting down.

"You will assign to project to the Honourable Professor Inquirata where his scientists will continue work on the prototype." The green and gold judge known as Heirodyus finished without the influence of the others.

"It will be done." Krahulik stated solemnly as his mind raced through all the information he had on the scientists under Inquirata's department.

As far as he knew the single faced quint himself was fairly competent and far less prone to fits of distemper, while some of his ideas were a bit eccentric he was loyal to the empire and for the most part restrained from developing his ideas outside of a schematic. Inquirata worked in a much larger facility than that of Alchana's and thus had twice the number of scientists working underneath him. While Alchana's department served as the leading department of AI research and development Inquirata served as a medium between AI and Engineering, making it a perfect location to continue working on the prototype. He would have to address one matter first though.

"Forgive me my Lieges, but what do you intend to do about Alchana? She will not accept the change readily." The inquisitor phrased himself carefully to avoid an outburst from Derodomontatus, the judge that favored the face of rage.

"Alchana will comply or face the consequences... We must not allow her to continue... she is insignificant... but holds too much influence... over the Quintesson Insurgency." The trio of judges explained and then the leader of the three held up a tentacle to signal that they should remain silent.

"The pride of the Quintesson Empire must be upheld with no room for mercy."

Krahulik inclined his head respectfully, "It is understood Lord Kledji."

"Very good... be sure not to... disappoint your masters." The words were not said sinisterly but their meaning was clear enough to him. He doubted that any lesser quint would be able to carry themselves away from such a dismissal without hearing the subtle threat. Krahulik was not a lesser quint and he carried himself proudly out of the royal chambers, the ideal representation of the empire as it should be. Strong and unwavering in the very face of death.

* * *

Alchana sat alone in the quiet darkness of her personal quarters. After receiving the message from the High Inquisitor she had secluded herself for the remainder of the rotation. Just sitting in the cool, still darkness. It was calming to some degree and helped her to organize her chaotic thoughts.

Not even the idea of observing the prototype could coax her out of her room, not when all it took was a simple hack to see the video logs live from the lab. Tiron was handling things just fine and honestly, even if he couldn't take care of it she wouldn't care. More important things were at stake now.

The order of things kept on shifting, it was hard for her to determine what truly was important anymore. The prototype was important, but could she give it up for the sake of her ambitions? Were her goals more important than her profession? Her life? Alchana couldn't tell anymore, her own frustrations frustrated her enough that she just wanted to get it over with and her weakness made her angry.

She would not give in! This is what they wanted, to strike her very core and make her doubt the cause of the insurrection. They _knew_.  
They knew that without her, that without a strong head that the rebellion was a lost cause; nothing more than a wisp of smoke within the empire. Well, she would prove them wrong. The judges couldn't break her and she would keep on fighting. At this point she had nothing else to believe in, nothing to work towards. Without the cause to push her forward she would be nothing but an insignificant scientist.

Alchana stiffened her tentacles and flared her thrusters as she abruptly began maneuvering in circles around her private console. She could always think better if she was moving; pit, she had a lot to think about. The judges were not your ordinary squids and Alchana knew that they knew she would figure out that they were going to get rid of her eventually. Krahulik was nobody's fool either, most likely he would have a plan to trick or coerce her into submission. All she needed to do was play her chips right... Unfortunately acting was not one of her strong points. Alchana frowned and her thrusters fell silent as she went still, deep in her thoughts. _Perhaps_... Perhaps she didn't need to make a performance. If she let herself lose control, as the inquisitor no doubt expected her to do, then she would be put under a much closer watch. And the last thing she needed was the Judges hovering behind her back, watching every move she made. They wouldn't expect her to submit easily, but if she could manage to rein in her faces, one in particular, then it might just be enough to fool them. Of course, she would have to be extremely cautious with her actions; if she was too compliant then Krahulik was sure to be suspicious.

_'A happy medium of self restraint and righteous fury should do nicely.' _Alchana snorted derisively, even contemplating the concept of niceties towards the inquisitor was nothing short of condemnable in her mind. But if she pulled if off she would be free to _hopefully_ keep her position as Head of AI research and development.

_'Free to do what though?'_ She thought despairingly. Getting the judges off her back was one thing, but continuing without resources or say in the prototype's current development was another.

Alchana turned sharply back to her console and hacked into her laboratory's main video feeds. Had she been less preoccupied with her dilemma she might have been amused by the sight. As it was she could feel a smirk stubbornly sidetracking its way onto her face when she saw the scene unfolding before her.

Tiron hovered by the console in the corner where several datapads were strewn about and a schematic was displayed on the holoscreen. He seemed to still be studying the designs she had implemented in the prototype but they were all but forgotten as he observed the prototype and his ward. Hemir stood to one side of the prototype, tentacles almost quivering with anticipation and the prototype hesitantly took several steps away from the berth he had been using to support his weight.

The determination expressed by the prototype startled her probably more than it should have. Alchana still was having vivid flashbacks of the two previous prototypes' piercing white optics. Almost as if he sensed her watching A-003 turned his helm upwards and stared into the corner where the recording device was situated. Alchana jolted backwards when the prototype's optics unknowingly met hers. He shouldn't be able to even tell that the device was there! All the recording buttons were discreetly hidden in order to prevent paranoia amongst the scientist population for the simple reason that as a race the quintessons were paranoid.

Then as quickly as it had happened the prototype lowered its gaze, perfectly mimicking the posture of respect. This only served to startle her further. It was obvious to her that the adaptive basis on which she programmed the prototype was working well above her expected parameters. The only problem was she still wasn't sure if it was just the programming or an outside source that was causing the developments within his processor.  
Alchana made a mental note to more thoroughly inspect the 'orb' that had made itself comfortable inside _her_ prototype.

Suddenly A-003 collapsed heavily to the ground after taking another step forward and Alchana instantly brought up Tiron's communications line.

_'Tiron so help me if that runt of yours breaks the prototype I will send you to the pit.' _Clicks later he received the short message and she watched him read it through the video feed. His response was not one that amused her. The prototype was made of delicate components that would take half an orn to order and replace! It was not a laughing matter. Alchana waited the few moments it took to recieve the response that Tiron had typed up.

_'Relax Duani, the prototype is bound to take a few falls. A small bump is not going to break it. It is built for heavy duty mining after all.'_

Alchana scowled at the impertinent response to her warnings. The least he could do is to give better instruction to the prototype rather then sit back and watch his ward's incompetent attempts. She groaned in frustration as the prototype struggled to regain his footing without the berth to support his weight.

Quickly making up her mind, Alchana brought up a file containing several documents and diagrams on a native species from Nebulous II. While still a primitive species the scientists documenting the planet had found their bipedal configuration unique and as such studied their movements in depth. She was confident that by sending the data burst to Tiron, A-003 would assimilate the data in order to better master his manoeuvring abilities. Alchana then offlined her console after checking the chronometer with a heavy sigh. The rotation was already well into its eighth joor and the Quintessian giant of a sun would have already gone down.

She hadn't taken the time to see the sunset in nearly two orns, not since the time she was in the courtyard with Tiron. She grimaced at the memory of the argument, not that it was by any means the most explosive confrontation she'd ever had with her colleague, but because of its validity.  
Alchana frowned and pulled her thoughts away from that path. She missed the vibrancy of the glaring red giant that was their sun, for some inexplicably illogical reason she could always feel... at peace. She used to fight the feeling, there was nothing about her life to be at peace with, but whenever the sun touched her pale flesh it gave her a tingling warmth in her soul. IF she even still had a soul...

Alchana sighed again, this time accompanied by a reflexive stretch of her weary tentacles and drifted slowly to the large upright recliner that was her bed. She could not afford to be heavy headed for the 'briefing' next rotation and she wanted to run a few diagnostics of her own on the prototype before the meeting.

* * *

A-003 could feel his systems hitch after that last fall. He had been too distracted by the feeling that he was being watched by someone, so when he went to take another step he caught his right pede on his left strut and landed hard on his chassis with a resounding clang that echoed throughout the lab.

It wasn't the first time he'd fallen, it was actually the fifth if he was counting correctly. He had never felt anything more than pressure before and while uncomfortable, it didn't hurt; this time he felt pain.

"Come on A3 you were doing great! Get back up!" Hemir encouraged him from the side and while it wasn't a command A-003 felt an intense desire to obey.

"Acknowledged." He grunted out. The shock and surprise of feeling pain was wearing off, leaving him somewhat startled while his left bracer throbbed with a light burning sensation. A-003 slowly picked himself up into an upright position on the floor, ever conscious of exactly where his extremities were located as to prevent tripping over himself again.

He heard Tiron chuckle from his place at the console in the corner and A-003 felt another new sensation. He felt ashamed and angry, why would one of his creators mock him for falling? It brought about a different kind of hurt that wasn't physical.

As he carefully regained his balance, now on his pedes again, A-003 subconsciously cradled his arm. Hemir took notice of this and immediately made mention of it. "A3, are you damaged?" He asked with concern shining through his eyes, though A-003 could not tell if the concern was for his own wellbeing or for fear of being punished if he was damaged on his watch.

Not wanting to be the cause of another argument A-003 quickly shook his head. "Negative, unit A-003 is undamaged." He said quickly when Hemir still looked unsure and not aware that Tiron was now watching them closely, A-003 dropped his servo with a slight wince at the movement.

Tiron levitated forward with a frown on his face. "Command: State your status." He said sternly and A-003 wavered slightly before replying.

"Status: undamaged." His voice synthesizer faltered in confusion as he unknowingly fell into Tiron's trap.

"Unit A-003 speaks untruths. Command: run system diagnostic."

A-003 had no choice as his systems automatically began running the diagnostic as soon as the command was uttered. His vents hitched in curious surprise as lines of code and diagrams began scrolling through his vision. Half a breem later the diagnostic finished, leaving him in a slight daze.

**System diagnostic completed...  
Left bracer joint misaligned;  
Seek external assistance.**

_**Disconnect sensory net? Y/N**_

A-003 left the query alone and it faded to the back of his HUD and his optics flared brightly as he refocused on the outside world. Tiron stood in front of him, an impatient look on his face while Hemir was fretfully twisting his tentacles into a knot.

A-003's voice crackled when he finally spoke, the sick feeling in his tanks growing. "I think... I think my left bracer is misaligned." The new feeling he was experiencing was disturbing enough that he didn't hardly notice the change in his speech. How many of these strange feelings inside him, _emotions,_ were there?

Tiron however was looking pleased, or at least more pleased then he had been before. "Return to your berth and sit down so that I can take a look."

A-003 complied without hesitance, even though his programming wasn't urging him through a command sequence. Tiron brought a small scanning device similar to the one used on him previously and swiftly ran it over his left bracer, which A-003 had extended for convenience.

Tiron tsked irritability and set the scanner down. "Even though this injury is minor, had I not discovered it you would have done irreparable damage to your motor cables."

A-003's head fell in shame as his processor finally identified the feeling in his tanks. Guilt.

Tiron continued, "You have spoken untruths, unit A-003. Untruths are a product of Bad Behavior and we must be ever watchful for bad behavior. Do you understand?"

A-003 nodded slowly, not attempting to make eye contact. Tiron sighed and tilted his helm firmly upwards with a tentacle and forced him to look at him. Out of the corner of his optics he saw Hemir in the corner of the lab, his face full of shocked recognition.

"Because this is your first incursion you will not be punished more than you have been already. But..." Tiron paused, "You must remember 'Untruths are a product of bad behavior and-"

It took A-003 a click to realize he was being prompted. "We must be ever watchful for Bad Behavior." He finished quickly, making sure to emphasize the appropriate inflections.

"Very good, Unit A-003." Tiron praised lightly and A-003 couldn't help but wonder what brought about this sudden change of attitude towards him. It was almost if he actually _cared. _"Now then, this won't take long."

Before A-003 even had the chance to tense his frame Tiron had already roughly twisted the base of his bracer to snap the joint back into place. A-003 let out a yelp of surprise as a bolt of pain seared up his arm, but as soon as it started it stopped, leaving nothing but a dull throb in its place.

"There, done. Your self repair systems should take care of any residual pain." Tiron sounded almost pleased with himself.

"This unit wishes to express gratitude." A-003 said hesitantly, unsure what to do next. The reprimand, though very small, still stung and weighed heavily in his mind.

Hemir started laughing from his place in the corner. "A simple thank-you is generally sufficient, A3."

Tiron gave the younger quint a small frown, but the way his lips quirked signaled his amusement, however slight it might have been.

"Thank you for repairing m-m... this unit's bracer." He finally stuttered out after his processor caught on the pronoun. A-003 vented heavily in frustration, which did not go unnoticed by his creator Tiron.

He was relieved when the quint didn't make mention of it, instead manoeuvring over to the console he was stationed at previously and coming back after a few clicks with a datapad. A-003 gave him a confused tilt of his helm when Tiron handed the datapad to him.

"The honorable Alchana sends her regards and hopes that this will help you."

A-003 wasn't convinced by the sly smirk that accompanied the seemingly gracious words but took the the pad anyways. The article was aptly labeled, _'The primitive uniqueness of the Nebulan movements'._ He wasn't quite sure what to do with it and his confusion must have shown on his faceplates. Hemir must have been confused as well and had no qualms with expressing himself.

"So what the slag is he supposed to with that? Read it? He's a drone for pit's sake!" The young quint's tentacles waved around dramatically as he spoke, not noticing the hurt look on A-003's faceplates. "Can't you just download the data files directly?"

A-003 watched with downcast optics as Tiron seemed to consider this momentarily before his tentacles went back to work on his bracer. He gasped as a discreet port slid open on the inside of his arm to reveal several openings and a cable. The quint then pulled the cable out and attached it to the datapad.

"Query: What are you doing?" A-003 asked with a slight waver in his vocals. The access point that was now exposed stung just enough to be uncomfortable.

"Hemir has made a valid point. You will be able to process the data faster if accessed directly."

A-003 didn't have much time to consider his answer before his processor was suddenly flooded with several teraquads of data. It took him a couple breems to sort through the rush of knowledge that filled his processor with a blinding wave of nausea.

And then he _knew._

It took another few clicks before his systems could reorient themselves accordingly to accommodate the new data. Dropping down from the berth A-003 landed solidly on his feet and felt his chassis puff outward at the surprised looks Hemir gave him. Venting deeply he took serveral slow, but steady steps forward.

* * *

**A.N.**

I am leaving a little note here just to say that the Judges are canon characters. I don't think I could come up with names like Hierodyus, Derodomontatus or Lord Kledji over here. Hehe, 'till next week! Oh, and Inquirata is a canon scientist as well. You can find them all on the tfwiki.


End file.
